Strictly For Love
by sydneycrush
Summary: *Story about the performer who plays at Bucket and Skinner's Prom and OC's* Cody is a self proclaimed badass. Jordan is practically a drunk and an over-user of the excuse YOLO. Their parents have had enough. They are sent away on an experience to straighten them out and meet the Jacob's family. What happens when they bond over a set of rules? Will they straighten out and find love?
1. Let's Break A Few Rules

**Cody**

"You have really crossed the line now, Cody," my mom screeched at me, "You are far beyond just crossing it! You have set up camp on the other side!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," I fought back, "I just wanted to see what it was like to throw water balloons off the roof of our hotel!"

"Well, even though that is a terrible idea, it is even worse when those so called "water balloons" are filled with pee!"

This made me burst out laughing. Not just at her saying the word pee (I know, very immature of me), but the memory of the reactions of people who got hit with those balloons. I even managed to hit a mailman and a cop car.

"Whatever mom," I stood up and plugged my ears with my headphones trying to drown her out with a random Drake song. Before I even get to walking, or even starting the song, she ripped the earpiece out of my ear.

"You know what, Cody?" she challenged, ripping my phone and head phones from my hands, "If you are going to do this, then we are grounding you once again. No TV, twitter, phone, Xbox, guitar, friends or surfing. You cannot go to any parties, movies, or hangout with anyone. Now go to your room and grab your computer and Xbox and everything else, and then bring them to me."

I grunted, but kept my smirk on my face, as I trudged up the stairs to my room, appearing back down them with everything she asked for. "No sense in fighting her now," I thought.

"Thank you," she said. I watched her take everything to her room.

I sank into the couch and thought of what to do until I remembered what tonight was. "Of course, the party!" I thought. I rushed up to my room and began to prepare. Who says you can't break the rules?

**Jordan**

"Woah, Jay," Sky said to me, taking the bottle away from my lips.

"Heyyy," I whined with a smile, "That's my favorite." I was referencing to half full bottle of grape smirnoff in her hand.

"Yeah, well share," she laughed and took a swig.

"Why do we always have to meet under here?" I complained. We were in a drainage tunnel underneath the road.

"Hey, this is a sacred spot," she said, pointing to the graffiti all over the walls.

"Ya," I mused, "Real sacred when someone sprays the word 'Peniswhistle" on the wall."

We both giggled as we passed the bottle back and forth, chewing on gummy worms as we did.

The screech of tires scared the sh*t out of us and made us drop the bottle, it shattering across the cement.

"F*ck," I swore as I got up and tried to avoid getting the liquid on my pants.

We walked out of the pipe and were met by Sky's mom glaring at us.

"Sky Marie Jackson, what the hell do you think your doing," she screamed at us.

Sky's words came out slurred, "Having fun. Pipe down mom."

I was squinting from the bright California sun. Through my blurred vision, I watched as Sky's mom grabbed Sky by the arm and dragged her to the car, speeding off.

I shrugged and kicked at the dirt. "Guess I'm walking home by myself," I mumbled to myself.

**Cody**

I checked myself over in the mirror. "Man, I am one hot dude," I thought to myself. I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbing my wallet and walking over to my window. I slid open the window and slipped out, walking lightly along the roof and clambering down pagoda. I jumped to the ground below and swiftly ran to the street. I walked a bit farther down the road and met up with Jake in his convertible.

"Hey man!" I hopped into the passenger seat and fist bumped.

"Whaddup bro?" he smiled, starting up the car.

"Grounded again," I sighed, "That's why I was trying to be brief on the house phone."

He nodded and started for the party, "Well, this party is going to be the epitomy of awesome."

"You got that right bro!" I shouted, feeling the wind rush through my hair and making me feel free.

**Jordan**

I stumbled into the house, feeling the alcohol as if it was pulsing in my veins in place of blood.

"Jordan Andrews! Where the hell have you been?" my mom shrieked at me, hurting my ears.

"What?" I sassed back. She came into view from the kitchen.

"You better damn well drop that attitude," she looked livid, but why would I give a damn?

"Whatever, I'm going up to my room and then I'm going over to TJ's," I said, starting up the stairs, ignoring her as she tried to object.

I got to my room, slipping off my Tom's, along with my dirt covered skinny jeans. I changed quickly, replacing my Tom's with my combat boots and popped in a breath mint. I grabbed my purse off the floor and headed back out, out the door, ignoring my mom's comments of me leaving.

I walked to my car, started it up and left.

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! :)**


	2. Crazy Parties and Best Friends

**Cody**

The bass was pumping, the drink were pouring and the people were dancing. This party was amazing and I was ready to get drunk and have some fun. Now, if they involved another girl, so be it.

"Hey Cody," Jake called to me from the bar, "What do you want?"

I gave a cocky grin and said, "2 tequila shots and a rum and coke."

He poured me the drinks and passed it over, "Thanks man."

He made himself a couple shots and we both downed our drinks within a matter of seconds. I could feel the alcohol burning my throat, but I didn't care. Tonight was about being young, wild, and free. Well, maybe not free considering I sneak out all the time, but still.

We made our way over to the dance floor, instantly hitting on some chicks in dress so short, Snooki would call them slutty. We began to grind, the alcohol making me feel electric and numb at the same time. I had to admit, this was turning me on, but soon enough, the girls moved on to some other guys. Jake and I looked around, spotting a group of girls who looked about 16. We made our way over, the girls noticing us and obviously, by the looks on their faces, recognized us. We smirked as they all started to giggle and jump up an down as we made it over to them.

"Hey there ladies," I started off, running my hand through my hair.

"Hey," a short brunette smirked back.

"How about you all join me and my buddy Jake here on the dance floor?" I stuck my hand out to the brunette and she took it.

We led our way over to center of floor, grinding our hips together. She had her back to me and was teasing me by pulling away every few seconds. I chuckled and pulled her hips to mine, keeping them there. We let the music lead our way as the dance floor get heated.

**Jordan**

"Can we order a pizza?" I asked TJ, who's chest I was laying on at the moment. We were watching some TV and just relaxing.

"Ya, what do you want?" he said, reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"Mmm," I thought for a moment, "Pepperoni, sausage and bell peppers."

He laughed, "Okay, I'll order."

He stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving me to sit and watch the old Friends re-run playing. I watched as Phoebe tried to comfort the crying stripper. The stripper being a fat, shot, bald guy in a cheesy cop uniform.

TJ came back and sat next to me. If you're wondering, TJ is my best guy friend. Sometimes I call him my gay boyfriend, even though he has a girlfriend. We were really close and new that no matter what, we had each others backs.

"When will it be here?" I asked, settling back into his side, bringing my knees up to me chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"About 30 minutes. I ordered a liter of Coke too," he said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel, a move popping up on the screen. I recognized it, but I don't remember the name.

Pretty soon, TJ's mom came walking through the door, fresh out of work and carrying groceries.

"Hey Beth," I smiled at her and she smiled, "Hey Jordan. How are you?"

"Good, would you like some help?" I asked, noticing she was struggling to keep the bags in her hands.

"Oh that would be lovely," she said and I stood up, taking a handfull of groceries from her and following her into the kitchen, "Thank you sweetie."

"No problem," I smiled and sat at the counter, "So how have you been? How is work?"

She works as a nurse at the local clinic and is always working late.

"Work's good. I have been okay. Nothing out of the ordinary," she winked at me as TJ walked n and took a seat next to me, "How are you doing? Staying out of trouble?"

I laughed, "Sure. My mom is still on my case about that whole arrest thing a couple months ago." I admitted.

"Oh, sweetheart, that was so long ago. Why is she still angry? You didn't even do anything wrong." she frowned.

"Ya, you just happened to be there when that pothead was trying to rob the store," TJ piped in.

"I don't know. I guess she just believes I actually had something to with it and thinks I'll be back in that jail cell soon enough." I shrugged.

"Well that's a load of sh-"Tj started but him mom glared at him, "Language."

"Sorry, that is stupid that she can't let it go," he said, resting his elbows on the counter and looking at me.

"I know right," I sighed, "She is on me 24/7 now. I mean, I know I am not the best kid, but I am not gonna go around robbing banks and murdering people."

"I know that sweetie, and TJ knows that," she reached across the counter and took my hand in comfort, "It will be alright. Just wait."

I nodded and walked back to the couch with TJ, waiting for the pizza to come.

**Cody**

I could feel my stomach churning as I downed my seventh shot. This wasn't good. I raced to find a bathroom, a closet, a plant. Anything I could let go into.

I finally found the bathroom and slammed onto the floor, opening the toilet lid and letting the contents of my alcoholic stomach resurface.

I dry heaved for a few minutes before wiping my mouth, flushing the toilet and rinsing out my mouth with water.

I walked back into the party, Jake meeting me with yet another shot and I took, not caring about just getting sick. Jake would call me a sissy if I didn't, so might as well do as expected. I let the alcohol take over my senses and my brain, pushing me into a full blackout.

**Jordan**

The pizza came, and TJ and I were munching on it and sipping on our glasses of soda. His mom came in and joined us, taking a slice herself, and we all put in Grown Ups. It was the scene where they were at the water park when I started to feel a little sleepy. I fought to keep my eyelids open when TJ noticed and I heard him him giggle slightly.

"You can sleep here if you want," he whispered to me and I turned my head to look at him.

I nodded but said, "I'll wait till the movies over."

"Mkay, if you say so," he said and I turned my head back, leaning on his chest with my legs curled up next to me.

We watched the movie as my eyelids drooped further and further until I couldn't take it anymore, and I let sleep envelope me.

**Hey guys! I know these chapters are kinda short, but they will get longer, I promise. **


	3. It's the Last Straw

**Cody**

Something cold and smooth was wrapped around my wrists and the scruff of some object was scratching at my cheeks. I opened my eyes, the bright sun stunning me with its light, and looked around. I tried using my hands to get up, but they were stuck, held back by something. I lifted my head and turned it to see my hands were in handcuffs. I groaned and rolled over, sitting up. I looked to see a cop standing right next to me, writing on a pad of paper and occasionally talking into his shoulder walkie.

"Where am I?'" I asked him, his attention remaining on the pad of paper.

"How much did you have to drink sir?" he asked me, stopping his writing, but keeping his gaze on the paper.

"I don't know," I said, the sun still blinding me and my head pounding.

"Well," he said, finally looking at me, "You're still coming down to the station."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my head hurting more from constantly squinting my eyes.

"You are under arrest," he said, shoving the pad in his pocket and speaking into his walkie talkie, "Alright, Im heading down to the station."

He came over and grabbed my wrists, making me gasp at the metal cuffs digging into them.

"What are you arresting me for?" I asked as he shoved me toward the squad car.

"Public intoxication and underage drinking," he said, pushing me into the backseat and slamming the door. I watched as he climbed in, typed a few things on his computer and then started to drive. I just sat in the back trying to recollect the events of last night. All I remember is starting to dance with some girl, making out with her, and then it all goes black.

We arrived at a building I hadn't seen before and he pulled around back. Once he pulled to a stop in front of a door, he got out, opened my door and yanked me out. He dragged me inside the door and pulled me up to a desk. The fluorescent lights were just making my headache worse.

"Hey Jerry," the guy standing behind it said, "Where'd ya find him?"

"Park off of 42nd," Jerry said, "Ready for booking."

"Alright," he said, "I'll let Nick know your ready."

"Thanks," Jerry said and turned me with him, pulling me through another door, into a room where there were a few tables set up and a man (who I am guessing was Nick) in a lab coat.. He took off my handcuffs and took me to one where Nick took both my hands, fingerprinting me with is handheld scanner.

"Name?" he asked, looking down at the sheet and writing something from the handheld onto it.

"Cody Simpson," I grumbled, my head still pounding from the lights.

He looked up at me, staring, and then chuckled as he wrote it down.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"All celebrities go down the same road," he said. I didn't understand what he meant but i brushed it, not wanting anymore nose to hurt my ears further.

"Date of birth?" he asked.

"January 11th, 1997," I groaned, shutting my eyes to try and block out the lights.

"Alright, come over here," he said. Pretty soon, I had given them my wallet, anything in my pockets, and my shoes. They led me down a hallway and gave me a coin, pointing to a pay phone on the wall. Ugh, I have one call. Not going to call my parents, thats for sure. I dialed the only person who was sure not to yell at me. Of course the officer was standing behind me the entire time.

"Hello?"

"Alli, hey, its Cody," I said.

"Cody? Why are you calling on this phone?" she laughed.

Might as well cut to the chase.

"I'm at the police station. I got arrested," I said, grumbling the last part.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I got arrested," I said into the phone.

"Oh sh*t," I heard her swear.

"Look, just tell mum and dad to come get me," I said, getting impatient.

"Alright," she said with the ring of 'whatever you say', "I hate giving this news to mum and dad, you know that."

"Yeah, whatever," I spat but took a deep breath, "Sorry, just please?"

"Ya, fine," she sighed, "Bye Codes."

"Bye Alli," I said and hung up.

The officer pushed me over to an empty cell, locked the door, and said, "Enjoy you stay at casa de la prison." F**k his sarcasm.

I sat down on the concrete bench, just waiting for my call of bail.

**Jordan**

_The world around me was gray and dreary. I could tell it was daylight, but it was like a rainy day without the rain. Ot was just dark clouds and rolling thunder._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and alcoholic breath behind me. It made me all of the sudden I froze. I felt the hand slide off my shoulder, down my arm, and to my hand. It grabbed it and whipped me around. Before the owner of the hand could do anything further, I slapped him across the face, clawing his cheek. He shrieked and let go of my hand._

_I took my chance while I could and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and just took each turn of the roads, making sure to go somewhere where that person could not find me. All of the sudden, the landscape began to shift. I stopped, watching as it changed to where I was standing on a raft in the middle of an ocean. The water were churning and knocking me around. Suddenly the sound faded out of the waves and was replaced by a dialogue that was too familiar to me._

_"Daddy! No! Help me!" I heard over and over in my head. It was getting louder and louder, shredding at my ear drums. I covered my ears, trying to block it out but nothing could help. I started to scream, "STOP! STOP IT! NOO!"_

_I felt arms shaking me and saying my name over and over again._

_"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"_

"JORDAN!" I heard it yell again and my eyes snapped open. My throat was dry and scratchy from screaming. My cheeks were wet with tears and my ears were burning.

I looked up and saw TJ staring at me, concern and worry covering his face.

"Did you have the dream again?" he asked, his breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving slightly.

"Ya, one of them," I said, and wiped furiously at my cheeks, "They were supposed to have ended months ago. Why are they happening again?"

"I don't know," I fell into his arms, "I don't know."

I felt new tears start to form and slide their way down my cheeks. He rubbed at my back and we stayed there.

"I thought they would have stopped when he was sentenced," i whimpered into his shoulder.

"I did too," he murmured as he tried comforting me. Soon enough, my heartbeat started to slow and my tears had dried.

"Im gonna go shower," I said and he released me, letting me go without a word.

I walked upstairs to his room and into his adjoining bathroom. I started the wwater and stripped. I was about to step in when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My face was red, and my eyes were puffy and bloodshot. I still felt the burning of my ears, so I swept back my hair and saw claw marks cover them. I reached my fingers up and touched one, making me gasp in pain. I guess I had started to scratch at my ears when I was screaming, trying to get the voices to stop.

I let my hair fall and stepped in the shower. I did nothing, but just shrunk to the ground and curled up under the pour of the water. I let my mind wander over the many thoughts clouding my aching mind. Many questions were poking at me, begging for answers.

Why are these happening again?

They stopped three months ago, and decide to come now?

Why am I letting it get in my way again?

I haven't faced that trauma in a year and I am still thinking about it?

Why now?

Why this dream?

Why am I still afraid?

That question bothered me the most.

Why am I _still_ afraid?

Honestly, I didn't know the answer to any of them, but this one was impossible to answer. The others I could take guess at, but this one was unanswerable.

I reached up and shut off the water, standing up and stepping out. I wrapped a towel around me and dried off. I slipped all of my clothes on, except for my shirt, and walked back into his bedroom. I pulled TJ's jersey from his closet and pulled it over my head.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, met by TJ with a slice of leftover pizza on a plate.

"Thanks," I mumbled, slid onto the counted next to it, and picked it up to nibble.

"You can keep that jersey if you want," TJ said, pointing to it.

"No, its your favorite," I retaliated.

"Its okay. I can tell you love it, and you used to wear it all the time remember?" he said, hopping up onto the counter next to me.

I nodded. It was true. I felt safe in it and I used to wear it all the time because it the dreams would seem to subside whenever I wore it.

"Thanks," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder and looking at the floor as I ate my pizza.

"No problem," I could feel his smiling.

"I wish I could just live here with you," I sighed.

"Don't you already?" he chuckled.

It made me smile a little, but only for a moment.

"I mean, half your clothes are here. You have your own stuff in the shower. You have tampons under the sink. You basically sleep here every night and we always cook or order enough food for three. I'd say your my sister if someone who didn't know me asked who you were," he laughed.

"Well I already tell everyone your my brother, so," I giggled.

"Come on, let's go see a movie," he hopped off the counter. I nodded and scooted off.

"Can we stop by my house? I need to grab a few things," I asked, setting my plate in the sink.

"Sure," he said, "Your car or mine?"

"Mine," I said, grabbing my shoes from the living room and taking my bag off the coat hooks by the door.

We walked outside and hopped in my car. I let him drive and we soon arrived at my house.

I brought my bag in with me and ran upstairs. I switched my bag, opting four my hobo bag. I searched under my bed for the box I needed, finding it and flipping the lid open. There it is, laying on top. I grabbed it and shoved it in my bag for comfort. I switched my bottoms for my bark blue skinnys and walked back outside.

I climbed back in the car and TJ backed out.

"Did you grab it?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

"Ya," I pulled out my dreamcatcher and showed him.

Now, you may ask, why a dream catcher? Well, see I used to go to a therapist when I was starting to have these nightmares and she had this beautiful little dream catcher hanging on her wall in her office. I would stare at it everyday until finally, she took it down and handed it to me. She said that I could keep it. I thanked her and the next week, a day before my next appointment with her, she was killed in a car crash. She was the only person who I ever could talk to about my feelings. So, I kept the dream catcher with me everywhere I went for comfort. You know, how little kids have that one blanket they take everywhere? Well, this was my safety blanket.

I always had it with me, even when I slept I would keep it on my bedside table next to me. But, once the nightmares stopped, I stopped keeping it with me.

But I feel like I need it right now. I want it with me.

We pulled up to the theatre and decided on seeing Ted. We walked in, forgetting the events of this morning and watched the movie.

**Cody**

"Someone bailed you out."

Those words worried me and at the same time, relieved me. I let him lead me to get checked out and get all my stuff back. They let me change and then released me through a pair of double doors. I walked out to be met by a scolding look from my mum, a disappointed look from my dad, and an amused look from Alli. We didn't speak a word. I just followed them to the car and climbed into the backseat next to Alli.

"Cody," my mother was trying not to screech at me, "This is the last straw. Your father and I have decided that we cannot control you, so we..."

I heard her take a deep breath and sigh, "We have decided to send you to a family where you will stay for two weeks and be disciplined. You leave tonight, and its a part of a show about misbehaving kids."

I groaned, "Why the hell do I have to-"

"Cody Robert, you are going whether you like it or not," she said through clenched teeth.

"What the f**k ever," I mumbled, unheard.

I stared out the window most of the ride until we got to our house. I climbed out, running up to my room, slamming the door and flopping on my bed. I heard a tapping at my window and then saw it slide open. Jake's head popped in and he looked at me, smirking.

"Hey man," he chuckled and climbed in, "Heard you got arrested. Sweet."

"Dude, what the fuck happened last night?" I grumbled, sitting up.

"I don't know man, but I woke up in a bed with some chick next to me," he grinned and sat on my desk chair, "Apparently, I got lucky."

I rolled my eyes. Jake was a whore, but I am not telling him that. Besides, he wouldn't care. He sleeps with girls all the time, flings that don't mean anything to him.

"Ya, well I am being sent away," I said, standing up and grabbing a suitcase. Might as well not fight it. Just go away as I am supposed to.

"What, dude what? Where?" He laughed, but still sounded surprised.

"Some show where they try to straighten kids out," I whined, "I don't know where yet. They send you to some family who are supposed to try and make you behave."

"Dude, that sucks," he said and his phone went off.

I just started to pack as he checked it. I heard him laugh. I turned to look at him and asked, "What?"

"Josh just texted me," he said, still looking at his phone, "Campbell broke his arm and Josh sent me a video of when they put him on the pain drugs. His reaction is hilarious."

I chuckled at the thought of it, but continued packing. I threw in enough clothes to last me, a few pairs of shoes and my toiletries. I looked at Jake, who was still looking through his phone, and quickly grabbed a few of my mini bottles of vodka and rum, shoving them into the pocket of my suitcase. I zipped it up and set it on the floor.

"Hey, I gotta go," jake said, heading back towards the window, "Gotta get ready for a photo shoot tomorrow. Later bro."

"Later," I said, slightly waving and watching as he climbed back out the window.

Right after he did, I heard a knock on my door.

"Its open!" I yelled and flopped onto my back on the bed.

"Cody, your leaving at five and your plane leaves at seven," it was my mum, "And it's 3:30 right now."

"Okay," I grumbled.

"Here is your phone," she said, laying something on my stomach. I didn't look at her, I just stared at the ceiling.

I heard the door shut and I finally sat up, catching my phone from falling. I remembered something and quickly ran to the door.

"Mum!" I called out once I opened it.

"Ya?" she was on the stairs, halfway down.

"Can I take my guitar with me?" I asked.

**Jordan**

I walked inside my home and went to the kitchen. TJ and I had just gotten back from the movie and he had dropped me off per my request. I scanned the fridge, pulling out some tea and leftover sweet potato fries. I stuck the fries in the microwave and poured myself a glass of the tea. I sipped it and waited for the fries to finish. Right before they did, I heard my mom call my name.

"Ya mom?" I called back.

"Hold on, Im coming down," she called back. I couldn't tell what she sounded like. It wasn't mad or frustrated like usual. It sounded.. almost normal. For her, that was strange, especially talking to me.

I pulled out the fries once they beeped and starting eating as I saw her round the corner and walk into the kitchen. She looked... exhausted.

"I have some news to tell you," she said, looking at the floor.

"What?" I asked as I shoved another fry into my mouth.

"I am," she took a deep breath and sighed, "Look, no matter what, don't yell at me. Its for your own good."

I looked at her, skeptical. I answered hesitantly, "Okay." dragging out the end.

"I am sending you away on a two week trip to a family," she said, looking up at me finally.

"What?" I felt my jaw slack.

"Its to straighten you out. Become a better person." she said, her hands fidgeting in front of her.

"Why the h- When do I leave?" I asked, deciding not to put up a fight. Honestly, I didn't have much energy today. I was still racking my brain about the dream I had.

"You leave tonight," she said, "A car will pick you up here at six and your flight leaves at eight. There is supposed to be another kid doing it with you at the same time and you'll meet up at the airport after your flights. There is someone who will explain it on the car ride there.

I sighed, "Alright."

I walked up to my room with my fries and tea still in hand, along with my bag still slung over my shoulder. What time is it? I thought to myself. I checked the clock at the top of the stairs. 4:03. Hm, I have enough time.

I left my food and bag in my room and slipped off my shoes. I pulled my suitcase from the storage room upstairs and dragged it to my room, laying it open on the floor. I grabbed enough clothes for two weeks, some jackets just in case, and some shoes. I packed my makeup, toiletries and electronics. I didn't know if they were going to allow us our stuff, but I am bring it anyways. I kept my laptop out and put it on my bed for the plane ride. I finished with the suitcase and zipped it up. I grabbed my favorite big bag and stuck my laptop in it. The rest of the stuff I put in was my dream catcher (of course), phone, charger, headphones, gum, and a few tampons (just in case).

I laid it on my bed and checked my phone. 5:07.

Alright, I am just gonna take a shower then. I feel gross.

**Cody**

I had just gotten on the plane, the flight attendants telling us to buckle up and prepare for takeoff. I had shoved my bag under the seat and put my phone in my pocket. We were strolling down the runway, about to turn and get ready on the runway. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I wasn't stressed, just a bit awkward. Though, you would be too if you had a camera man next to you, filming your every move. I just let my head fall back onto the head rest and we were at the beginning of the runway. I felt the plane jolt and we started down it, the trees and buildings whooshing by faster and faster by the second. Soon, I felt the plane tilt and were off the ground. I sighed.

This was going to be an interesting and _long_ experience.

**Jordan**

I boarded the plane, the camera man following me with his camera directly on me. I felt so self conscious. I sat down in my seat and stowed my bag away under the seat in front of me. Four hours until I was in Virginia. Yep, I am going to Virginia.

Who would want to live there? I mean, I expected to be going to southern town in the "sticks".

I had texted TJ and Skye about what happened and where I was going. They were bummed, but understood. The things I packed with me that were super important? My dreamcatcher, journal, sketchbook, and TJ's jersey. I was not going to get through the next few weeks without them.

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and felt as we took off not soon after.

This was going to be a weird two weeks.

**Hey guys! Um, so I hope you like it so far... I will try and have the next chapter up soon. I have just been busy. :) love ya**


	4. Oh No

**Jordan**

I watched as the plane lowered in the clouds, everything becoming white and then the ground becoming visible. I was listening to music as we did so. I saw the runway appear and soon enough we had landed and parked in our gate.

"Passengers! Welcome to Washington! You may exit the plane," the pilot announced over the speakers.

I pulled out my headphones, stuffed them in my bag and walked off the plane. I was met with humidity. Why was there humidity in the airport?

The camera man was following close behind and we met up with someone holding a sign saying "Jordan Andrews". He didn't speak to me, just the camera man. I just stood there, glancing around at the crowded airport. I noticed another man holding a sign that said "Cody Simpson". I didn't think much of it. I had heard of him, but I didn't know much about him or ever listened to his music.

"Jordan," the camera man said, gesturing for me to follow. I let them lead me through the airport, towards baggage claim where I picked up my suitcase and kept going, till we stopped at a small sitting area. "The other will be here soon, so just take a seat and pretend I am not here. Remember to introduce yourselves."

I nodded, walking over, resting my suitcase on its heels, and sitting down. I pulled out my headphones once again and turned on "Make Me Wanna Die" by The Pretty Reckless. I drummed my fingers along with it and looked at them as I did. I hummed after a moment, letting myself be enveloped by the music. I was in my own little trance until I felt an impatient tap on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing a boy wearing sunglasses, a dark blue beanie and sweats above me. I pulled out my buds and stood up, "Hey, I'm Jordan," I said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Cody," he said, fake interest lacing his voice. I could see right through his act. He was pretending for the cameras too.

"Nice to meet you," I led on and he nodded in return. I heard a car pull up and turned to see a black SUV pull up. I shoved my phone and headphones in my pocket and collected my suitcase and bag. The driver opened the tail gait, trying to reach down and grab my suitcase.

"I got it," I said curtly, bending over and slinging the suitcase up onto the carpeted floor of the back. I hopped in the back, not even waiting to see if Cody was following. I glanced out the window and saw him typing away on his phone, the driver grabbing his suitcase. I rolled my eyes and just shifted in my seat, buckling my seatbelt.

Just warn me when its almost over.

**Cody**

I slid into the car, my phone buzzing once again with a text from Kylie. I groaned in my mind and pulled it out.

From Kylie: But I miss you in my bed, babe :(

I sighed. When will she give up. I slept with her once, out of pressure by my friends, and now he won't stop texting me. That was over a month ago! Why the hell can't she take a hint?

I clicked my phone off and shoved it in my pocket, glancing at the girl next to me. She was pretty, I will give her that. But the yoga pants and ratty old shirt she was wearing did not make her look good at all. I mean sure, the yoga pants accented her nice a**, but whatever. She didn't look like my type. Didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun with this though…

I leaned over and got close to her ear, whispering, "What's a sexy lady like yourself doing here?"

She jumped, goosebumps becoming evident on her tan arms. I chuckled slightly, keeping the smirk on my lips.

"Don't f*cking get near me," she said through clenched teeth and I almost frowned, but I don't give up very easily. I noticed the camera men weren't filming, so I got bold. I reached out, grazing her thigh and whispered, "Why, does it turn you on?"

She just snorted, a dark and sarcastic sound, "You wish. What? Too horny to keep it in your pants, so you are getting desperate?"

My mood changed and I glared at her, "Exactly, I would have to be desperate to go after your ugly a**."

Did I really think that? No. But I have a reputation. Not gonna ruin it over some girl. Though, I did admire her wit

She just flipped me off and gave me a smirk. I turned towards the window and sighed.

**Jordan**

I watched the landscape as it zoomed by, the unfamiliar trees and greenery soaking into my memory and giving me something to glance at while I thought. I felt my phone buzz through my pocket, making me lose my train of thought. I pulled it out and glanced at it, seeing it was from TJ and it instantly tugged my lips into a smile.

From TJ: How was your flight? Meet the guy yet? Is he an ass? How you feeling?

I laughed in my mind, Gosh he was protective.

To TJ: It was good, I guess. Ya, I met him. Its Cody Simpson. He is an ass and also a pig. And I've been better, but considering, I'm okay.

I sent it and locked my phone, letting it rest in my lap as I looked around me. We were turning into a neighborhood. As we made the turn, the camera guy turned around, looking at me and Cody, "We are going to shoot you guys talking about how you think they will be. Also, when you meet them. Got it?"

I nodded and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cody do the same. The guy turned around, clicked something and then turned back around with the lens focused on us.

"Could you guys scoot closer?" he asked, making me roll my eyes.

I scooted closer to the middle and so did Cody.

"So," I said, trying to make it seem this wasn't the most awkward thing at the moment, "What do you think they're gonna make us do?"

"I don't know," Cody said, sounding as if he was actually curious. Probably just good acting on his part, "What do you think they're gonna be like?"

"Stuck up… Nerdy… Awkward," I said, counting off on my fingers, getting a chuckle out of him.

"Probably," he nodded.

**Hey guys! Okay, so I hope you like it! I'm sorry it isn't very interesting. Kinda just a filler... I'll update soon!**


	5. Meet the Jacobs

**Jordan**

"We're here," the driver said, slowing to a stop in front of two story house. It was light blue with white trim, and there was bushes scattered around its landscape. Before I could blink, a whole family walked out. A balding man with a slight gut was followed by a a blonde, slim framed woman with a bit too much eye makeup on. Then followed a tall boy, probably older than me by a year with skinny jeans and a Daughtry shirt. Next, an average height girl with long blonde hair and a blue dress on and oxfords. girl the same height with pixie cut golden brown hair, shorts, a tank and a pair of converse, and a short boy who looked around 7 or 8 in a dinosaur shirt and shorts. They looked like the normal family.

"Ready?" I asked, my nerves being the only real emotion.

"I guess," Cody moaned.

I unlocked my doors, sliding out and turning to grab my bag. I walked around to the back where Cody was unloading his suitcase. I pulled the handle, the suitcase barely budging. I let out a "hmph" when I felt another hand grab it from me and yank it off, setting it on the ground. I looked to see Cody and gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a shrug, "Sorry bout earlier."

I was a little taken aback, but relied, "Its no prob. I was a little grumpy from the plane ride."

He gave me a small smile back, but we were interrupted by a high pitched women's voice, "Hi guys! Welcome to Virginia!"

We both shared a pained look, along with a little laugh as we turned around and were face to face with the family. The woman with the over exaggerated makeup was the one who spoke, "I'm Rachel, and this is my husband Mark."

I shook their hands with a smile, "It's nice to meet you., I'm Jordan"

"Same to you," Rachel said, grinning so wide, I thought her face would split. "Gosh, your just so gorgeous!"

I felt my cheeks warm. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Cody looking at me, but I didn't get enough time to read his expression. Though, he was introducing himself to Mark.

"Thank you," I said, looking back at Rachel.

"So, I would like you to meet our kids," she said, gesturing to the three behind her. She pointed to the tall guy, "This is Tyler."

He gave a small wave and smile, "Hey, I'm 17."

I awkwardly waved back, smiling. He was cute, gimme a break!

"This is Elaine,," she said, pointing to the girl in the blue dress.

"I'm 15 and most people just call me Lane," she said, giving me a nervous smile. I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"And this is Jordan," she said, pouring to the girl with the pixie cut.

"Hey, same!" I laughed, feeling a little bit more comfortable.

"Cool! Though, people like to call me Danny, and I am 10," she said, nodding.

"And this is Dustin," she pointed to the little boy.

I bent down, giving him a smile and a wave, "Hi! I'm Jordan!"

He giggled and ran, grabbing around my torso in a hug.

"Awww," I cooed, rubbing his head, his short brown hair was so soft. "You're so adorable."

He raised his little hands, wanting me to pick him up. I oblidged and pulled him up, letting him wrap his legs around my waist.

"Hi," he giggled, hiding his mouth with his hand.

"Hi," I smiled, cooing to him, "How old are you, Dustin?"

"6," he showed me on his fingers.

"Oh, 6?" I said, "You're such a big boy!"

He only giggled some more and wrapped his arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder.

"He really likes you," Mark laughed and I turned to him.

"I love kids," I smiled and rubbed Dustin's back.

Cody came up to me, smiling and looking at Dustin.

I whispered into the little boys ear, "Hey Dustin."

He lifted his head, "What?"

"Can you say hi to Cody?" I asked, glancing at Cody. He looked kinda sad, but really happy at the same time.

"Hi Cody," Dustin swiveled his head and smiled at him.

"Hi Dustin," Cody waved.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned to see Elaine freaking out, he eyes bugging out of her head and a huge smile plastered on her face, "You're Cody Simpson!"

"Yup, love," he smiled at her, "Are you an angel?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh! I love your music!" she yelled.

"Aw, well do you want a hug?" He asked, opening his arms slightly.

She didn't even think or speak. She just ran into him and attacked him in a hug. He chuckled at the little girl excitement, and I couldn't help but giggle myself. It was so adorable how starstruck she was.

"Well, would you like to go inside?" she asked.

"Sure, let me just gra-" I tried reaching for my suitcase but Tyler grabbed it for me.

"I got it," he said, giving me another smile.

"Oh, thanks," I said, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder and them bracing Dustin against my hip.

"Here, I got yours Cody," Mark said, grabbing his suitcase. He looked like he was about to object, but decided against it. He instead grabbed his other bag and his guitar case. Mark and Rachel led the way, the kids, Cody and I following behind.

Once we were inside, Tyler set down my suitcase by the stairs and the kids split off their own ways, but Dustin, of course, wanted to stay with me. He was just so cute, I couldn't say no.

"Alright, Cody, follow me to your room and Jordan, follow Rachel," Mark said. I watched as he led Cody up the stairs, turning left at the top. Rachel picked up my suitcase and lifted it up the stairs. I followed and we turned right at the top, walking down the hall and into a room. It had dark red walls with lights draped along the edge of the ceiling. The bed was a queen size, with silver swirls running along the comforter and pillows. It was so pretty. She laid my suitcase on the floor at the end of the bed, quickly excusing herself so I could unpack and telling me to meet downstairs in an hour. I tugged at the zipper, sighing as I thought about what was to come the next couple weeks.

Oh boy.

**Cody**

"Here is you room," Mark set down my suitcase by the door, "I will let you get settled and everything. Just come downstairs in an hour so we can go over some rules. I know its late, but we'd rather be able to start of first thing tomorrow."

I just nodded and slung my guitar and backpack onto the bed. I heard the door click shut. I dragged my suitcase over to the bed, unzipping it and starting to unpack. As I put my clothes away, I kept thinking about little Dustin. He reminded me so much of Tom, it was insane. I felt homesick all of the sudden, and it made me so sad to think of how horrible of a brother I was. I mean, I had never done anything wrong to Tom, ever, but still. I wasn't the best role model.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Once I finished unpacking, I grabbed the small bottles of alcohol, glancing around the room for a safe place to hide them. Closet... dresser... mattress...

No. No. Nuh uh.

I spotted a vase filled with flowers. Hmmm.

I walked over checking to see if they were real or not. Yup, they were real. Oh well, if they think I have cigarettes, do they think I would put them in a vase of water? If they're dumb enough.

I tucked the few bottles into the vase, making sure it looked untouched. I sighed in relief and stowed my suitcase under the bed. I check my phone. I still had twenty minutes. Hm, some guitar maybe?

I unlatched its case and pulled it out, making sure it was tuned and unharmed. I pulled a pick from my pocket and let my fingers graze over the fret board. One strum, and I was hooked. I just sat there and let my hands mindlessly play, not a care at all.

**Jordan**

I glanced at the clock next to my bed, seeing it was time to go down stairs. I slipped off my shirt, putting TJ's jersey on instead, and then a big hoodie over that. I shoved my phone in the pocket and slipped off my boots. I tracked back through the hall and down the stairs, but before I got to the bottom, I heard something.

I listened closer and figured out it wa s guitar. I walked back up and followed the sound, coming to a door that was closed. I decided against opening it and just pressed my ear against it. I could hear soft singing, not really recognizing it. I gave up on listening and decided to head back downstairs.

I didn't see anyone in the front so I decided to look around. I took the first right and found myself in the living room. Lane was on the couch, watching... Criminal Minds!

"Hey, I love this show!" I said, my eyes instantly glued to the tv as Reed appeared onscreen.

"I know right, Garcia and Morgan really need to get together," she said, naming the two of the best characters.

"Oh my god, yeah they do! Reed is just so amazing too," I said, standing there like an idiot as I practically drooled over him.

I soon remember why I had come down and turned to Lane, "Where's your mom?"

"Uh, in the kitchen," she said and pointed to the doorway on the right of the couch she was sitting on, "Through there, and take the left in the dining room."

"Thanks."

**Cody**

I glanced back at the clock and noticed I should have been downstairs five minutes ago. Oh well.

I put my guitar back in it's case and walked out, down the stairs and followed the sound of voices, until I came to a kitchen. Jordan was sitting at a small table, Mark and Rachel across from her. They seemed to be bickering about something...

**I know that Cody hasn't been in it very much, but just be patient. He will be:) Love you girlies!**

**Oh, and I posted this story on quotev (my first story on there(: ) and I also posted photos of the characters. So... wanna see them? story/2292678/Strictly-for-Love/5/**


	6. Sluts Will Be Sluts, Dicks Will Be Dicks

**Cody**

I woke up to Mark shaking my bed. I opened my eyes, only to look at my alarm clock and close my eyes again. _There is no way I am waking up at 5:30 on a Saturday._

"Cody, get up," he said, "It's time for breakfast and then we're going down the pizza shop."

I groaned and just rolled over.

"Come on Cody, get up or you get extra chores tomorrow," he said, shaking the bed still.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, not sure if he understood me, as my face was slammed into the pillow.

"No, Cody, get up," he said, sounding agitated, "Now."

I took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh, before finally getting up.

"Be down in half an hour for breakfast. Dress code for the shop is a black shirt and jeans," he said, before walking out.

I walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of dark skinny's and a black v-neck. I took a quick shower, letting my hair air dry and pulled on my clothes. Spraying some body spray on, I was finished and slipped on my boat shoes.

Meeting everyone downstairs in the dining room, I sat down and began filling my plate with the pancakes and eggs set out. I noticed that girl from yesterday come behind and sit next to me. She looked as tired as I did, with her hair wet from a shower and no makeup on.

"Can you pass the bacon?" she asked no one in particular.

I picked up the bacon, passing it to her while I took a bite of my eggs.

**Jordan**

That Cody kid handed me the bacon and I plucked a few strips for myself. I set it back down in the middle of the table, everyone at it stuck in a silence while they ate.

I was sitting between Cody and Tyler. Lane, Danny and Mark were across from us, while Rachel was still in the kitchen.

"Dustin! Breakfast!" I heard Rachel shout, soon followed by the loud thudding of the little boy running into the room. He didn't bothering sitting in a chair, he just came over and sat in my lap.

"Hi Jordan!" he smiled brightly, bringing one to my face as well. I suddenly didn't feel as tired.

"Hi Dustin," I chuckled, "How did you sleep?"

He adjusted himself in my lap, so he had one leg on either side, facing me.

"Good, I had a dream that I met Buzz Lightyear and then we went on a space adventure with Tow Mater," he giggled.

I gasped dramatically, "You did? Ooh! Was it fun?"

"Mhm," he nodded his head rapidly.

"Awesome, well do you want some eggs?" I asked, gesturing to the plate behind him.

He frowned, glancing down and began playing with my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I cooed, brushing his hair lightly with my fingers.

"He's allergic to eggs," his father said.

"Oh, well hey," I lifted his head up by his chin, "How about some pancakes?"

This brought the smile back, "Yes please."

"Okay, here turn around and I'll help you fix one," I said. He reached his arms up and I giggled lifting him and spinning him around. He plopped back down on my lap and I helped him butter a pancake, drowning it with syrup. After cutting it into pieces for him, he immediately dug in.

Rachel came in, sitting down at the end of the table next to Mark. I began to eat my bacon, while scooping some eggs onto my plate as well. Dustin was half way finished with his pancake when I was just about to start eating the eggs.

"Geez buddy, slow down," I laughed, the little guy not even listening.

I ate my breakfast quickly, wanting to text TJ as soon as possible. I didn't remember my dreaming last night, but I didn't wake up screaming and clutching at my chest, so that was a good sign. I sipped the last of my orange juice and turned to Rachel.

"May I check in with my friend?" I asked eagerly.

She laughed lightly and nodded, pulling it from her pocket. She passed it to me.

"You can go out onto the back porch if you would like to call her," she said, taking a bite of her pancake, "It's just through the kitchen."

I smiled and nodded, rushing to get out. I found it, looking at my surroundings as I was taken a bit back. It was so pretty.

u/12/11/28/t/tumblr_mdiv2h8qK61r4mmz8o1_500_

Wait, why am I out here again? Oh yeah.

I hit my speed dial, the phone ringing a few times before it picked up.

"Hey, I was just about to text saying my spleen exploded or something," he said, serious.

I burst out laughing, but soon contained myself, hoping no one heard.

"I asked her if I could check up on you," I said, "You being a medical patient."

"Yeah, uh well, enough about my exploded apendix," he said and cut him off.

"I though tit was your spleen," I giggled.

"Okay smart ass, anyways, how did you sleep?" he asked, his voice more concerning.

"Good, I didn't have any nightmares as far as I remember," I said.

"Well thats awesome," he said, sounding like a proud father, "How is the family?"

"There so nice," I said, "The parents are awesome, though they have a lot of rules. And the kids are pretty cool. Actually, there is this one girl named Lane..." I trailed off, hoping he would pick up what I'm putting down.

"Jordan," he said sternly, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You are not setting me up on a date," he said, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Hey! I didn't know she was into S&M," I said, defensive.

"Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever, okay, well I got to go," I said, suddenly becoming depressed, "I have to go work at their family pizza shop."

"Mm, pizza," he laughed, "Well have fun. Love you. I'll try to text with an emergency tonight."

"Okay, and love you too," I smiled, "Bye."

I hung up and deleted the call from my recents. Who knows if Rachel goes snooping through my phone.

I walked back inside, after making sure my black tank top and dark skinny jeans were straightened out. Once I walked in, Rachel was putting away the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Need any help?" I asked, suddenly feeling happy.

"No thanks sweetie, but go ahead and make sure your ready," she said, smiling and then reaching to put some silverware in the little basket, "We leave in ten minutes to go drop off Dustin at his day care and then to the restaurant."

"Okay," I said and walked back to my room. I slipped on my all black vans and grabbed my bag, making sure I had everything in it. I quickly side braided my wet hair, and since I hadn't a single drop of makeup on my face, I swiped some lip gloss over my lips.

"Jordan!" I heard Tyler yell. I smiled to myself, blushing a little at how cute he was. _Cody is cute too..._

Wait, why am I thinking about Cody? He's an ass.

I shook the thought out of my head and scurried back downstairs.

Here goes nothing.

**Cody**

I heard footsteps padding down the stairs. I looked up to Jordan running down to meet us. I finally learned her name after hearing Dustin call her it. I had to admit though, she looked pretty...

_Get that the hell out of your mind Simpson._

We followed everyone out to the cars. We were splitting up. Rachel, Danny, Tyler and Lane in the first one, and then Mark, Dustin, Jordan and I in the second one.

I hopped in the back, while Jordan sat in the middle and Dustin was to her left.

She was playing some sort of hand game with him and I was just watching. Suddenly, I thought of last night, remember how terrifying it was to see her freaking out. Should I ask her about it? Maybe. I didn't know her though, at all, so it would be kind of awkward to bring something up like that.

Ya, I walked in on you sleeping, hoping you wanted to hang out or something, and you were having a nightmare. Ya, you scared the shit out of me too.

No, you don't just say that to someone.

I used my better judgement and decided not to, probably bring it up later when I actually go to know her.

I sighed and looked out the window, watching as the landscape transitioned from greenery to more buildings and city life. The car turned into a parking lot and Mark climbed out. He appeared on Dustin's side, opening the door and trying pick him up.

"No! I want Jordan to come with!" he shouted as he struggled.

"Dustin, no, we are in a hurry and I need to get you inside," he said, finally freeing the fussy boy from the seat and slamming the door shut. Silence encased the atmosphere as Jordan and I sat there.

"Do you play guitar?" she asked, sudden.

"Um, yeah, why?" he asked, looking at her. She had a bored, but somewhat curious expression on her face as she looked at him.

"I heard someone playing guitar last night and figured it might have been you," she shrugged, "You know, cuz your some sort of teenage heartthrob.

I chuckled at that. It hasn't really sunken in that I am a pop star teen throb. I always thought those were for those girly Disney Channel kids.

"Um, ya," I scratched the back of my head, "Have you ever heard any of my music?"

"No, I'm not really into your kind of music," she said, "Well, what your music sounds like it would sound like from the reviews I read. I like hip hop and R&B more, some other artists not many people pay attention to."

This intrigued me. "Who are your favorite artists?"

"Um, well I love Jack Johnson and Drake, Rihanna has some catchy songs, but i prefer her old stuff personally," she looked up, thinking about it, " Eminem is really good, as well as NeverShoutNever."

"Cool," I nodded, "I love Jack Johnson too and Drake is one of my idols."

She nodded too, "Nice. Good taste in music.

"Well, if we're playing twenty questions, what is your favorite movie?" I asked, suddenly interested in her. If her taste in music was good, what about her other choices.

"Hm, well I would have to choose between Hunger Games," she fiddled with her fingers, "Or Titanic."

"Hunger Games was pretty awesome, not gonna lie," I cracked a small smile and so did she.

I was about to ask her another question, but Mark got back into the front seat, turning on the radio. Some weird Indie Rock station.

Jordan and I stopped talking, just minding our own selves as we again drove to the pizza place.

**Jordan**

We pulled up and parked in the back. I hadn't gotten the chance to see the sign, so I had no idea what it was called. I sighed as we came to a stop, climbing out and walking into the shop.

We were then informed of the menu, told what shifts we would be working and what to do. SInce it was a Saturday, everyone was needed. I was working with Tyler cashiering and bussing tables, Cody, Lane and Danny were helping out in the kitchen, Mark was head chef and Rachel was just manager.

Tyler was now giving me the run down of what we were to do. Mostly we would wait up front, take orders at the counter and then bring them their food as it was cooked.

First we had set up, fold to go boxes and make sure everything was in stock. I was in charge of filling the condiment and utensils station with napkins, forks, knives, and spoons. Tyler was filling the salad bar. Once we were finished, we both just lounged at the counter, sitting on a pair of stools.

"So, Jordan," he asked, catching my attention, "Whats it like in Los Angeles?"

"You've never been?" I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head.

"I have only ever been to Nashville to visit my grandparents," he said.

"Dude, you need to travel," I laughed, "But, eh, LA's cool. Hopefully I won't be there long though."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I take my school online, travel around the world and see as much as I can while I am still young," I said, smiling at the thought.

"That is so cool! I have always wanted to do something like that, but have never had the plans," he said.

"Well, I always had this cool idea," I said, "To get a tattoo of the world map on my arm or something, and fill in every country I visit."

"That's so cool," he exclaimed.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Tyler! Flip the sign!" Mark called from the kitchen.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, showing it was 7:00.

_Who gets pizza at 7:00 in the morning?_

**Cody**

My hands were covered in flour, kneading dough on the marble countertop.

"Okay, I think that's good, so start stretching it like this," Mark began demonstrating with his own piece of dough.

Starting to mimic him, stretching and spinning the dough until it was the size of a pizza, I was getting the hang of it. Once we finished, he showed me how to sauce and cheese it, as I followed in the procedures. Pretty soon, I had made a pepperoni and sausage pizza, while his was a supreme. We threw those in the oven, starting on the next pizzas.

As we worked, he kept trying to make small talk, making me mentally laugh at his attempts. Even though it was annoying, I went along with it.

"So, Cody," he said, pouring sauce and spreading it onto his dough, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Ya, um, I have a sister, Alli, and a little brother, Tom," I said, throwing my dough onto the counter and starting to pour sauce on as well.

"Are you close?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Kinda, I mean we used to be. Not as much lately."

"Do you wish you were closer?" he asked, and before I had realized, I was starting to get personal with this guy.

"I guess," I said, sprinkling cheese over my pizza, "I think I push them by accident. I don't mean to, it just happens with the busy schedule I have."

"Well, have you tried making time for them?" he asked.

Deciding to let my guard down a little, I answered, "Yeah, but it's hard. Management wants me to start up another tour barely two weeks after the last one finishes."

"Well, why don't you ask for a break?" he asked, "Isn't it like a business for you? You can ask for time off and stuff like that."

"I guess, but management never really listens," I shrugged and finished up the pizza I was making. We pulled the firs two out of the oven and replaced them with the two we had just made. The smell of the kitchen was amazing as it wafted through the air. The smell of the sauce, mixed with the baking and melting of the cheese, along with the small hints of herbs. It was amazing, and only made me crave pizza. Though I wasn't hungry.

"So, Cody," Mark started again as he wiped his hands on a towel, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I love playing guitar, but I also really like surfing whenever I can at home," I said truthfully, "It's peaceful and gives me time to think while I sit out on the water, waiting for that next perfect wave to come."

"You sound pretty passionate about it," he observed, "What do you think you would be doing if you hadn't started a music career?"

That made me think. Sure, I had been asked this question before, but it was only in a quick pass in interviews, where I would just say that I couldn't imagine my life otherwise. It was always what they wanted me to say. Management, I mean.

"I guess I would be swimming, competitively I mean," I said, "I actually qualified for the Olympics back in Australia, but I was offered a recording contract before I could."

I looked up and saw Mark looking at me with his eyes bulging and his mouth slightly gaped, "Really? That's pretty awesome kid."

I had to keep myself from cringing at the word 'kid'. Bad memory. I shrugged it off and flashed a smile.

"Thanks," I managed.

"I actually have a buddy who is the head coach for the high school swim team," he explained, "I can give him a call if you want to see if your still Olympic material."

It surprised me how nice he was being, "Um, I'll think about it, but thanks."

He waved it off, "No problem."

**Jordan**

"That will be five fifty two," I said, hitting buttons on the register when the drawer popped out with a DING! The man handed me his money and I passed him his change, closing the drawer, "You are number 43."

"Thank you," he nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Have a great day," I gave him a smile. It was now noon and the lunch goers were flooding in. I watched as a group of teenagers walked in. As I rang up the next customer in line, I couldn't help but glance at them. There were five boys and three girls, the boys in snapbacks, studs and baggy shirts. The girls were like every other teenage slut, shorts showing of their butts, tank tops cut to high and showing too low, while their face looked as if they thought it were a coloring book. A 2-5 year old one.

"Have a great day," I said to the customer and next up were the teenagers.

"Hey, I am gonna go on break," Tyler said, "You got it from here?"

I nodded, watching him leave. I turned back to where the teenagers were now next in line.

The girls looked as if they were attempting, key word attempting, to strut up here while the guys were trying to avoid their pants falling down, they were sagged so low. None of them were attractive, and none of them looked as if their IQ's were above 60. The shortest of the girls came up first, snapping her gum and giving me a look that suggested she were stoned.

"What's under 100 calories," she said, snapping her gum once more and twirling a lock of her bleached, fried hair around her fingers. Surprisingly, I'm surprised it wasn't crumbling as it was spun over her acrylic nailed finger.

"Um, water," I said, mentally laughing as this reminded me of A Cinderella Story.

She didn't catch my attitude and just ordered a slice of pizza and a water. The other two girls came up, one with hair so black, it was impossible to not notice it was artificially died within an inch of it's life, and the other who's hair was as red as a tomato. Each of them had the same set of artificial nails and both were as stoned as the first. I inwardly groaned as they took forever to order, only to figure out they only wanted a water, to share. When the boys stepped up, I rolled me eyes as they looked me up and down. I suddenly regretted wearing a tank top.

"What would you like to order?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude.

"How about you to go?" the one with the young and reckless shirt said, leaning on the counter and giving me the stupidest smirk underneath the brim of his snapback.

"How about I shove a breadstick up your ass or you just order," I said, not caring anymore about my attitude.

His friends around him oohed as he just kept his smirk on his face, "Feisty are we? How are you in bed then?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off. Order, or I'll get your asses kicked out."

"And who would have the pleasure of touching my ass?" he asked, his eyes narrowing while his smile grew.

"I would," I heard Cody's voice come from behind me as I felt an arm stretch across my shoulders, and I whipped around to see him glaring at the boys, his jaw tense and set. "Now, you either order, or I will knock you out."

"Whatever blondie," they responded, but I was almost murdered as I heard loud shrieks come from behind me. I turned to see the three girls freaking out, there eyes glued to Cody.

"It's Cody Simpson, OH MY GOSH!" one of them squealed. I turned to look back at Cody's reaction, and to admit, he looked disgusted. _Ha, take that fake ass barbies bitches._

"Can we have your autograph and a picture," I heard another girl shriek.

"No, now get these assholes out of here before I have to forcefully do it," he said simply, glaring at the girls too. I smirked and turned to see their reactions. I couldn't help but burst out laughing as their faces were stunned.

"Whatever," one of them scoffed and soon they were all leaving.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out," I muttered. Cody removed his arm from my shoulders and I couldn't help but notice it felt a little tingly where his arm had been resting. I ignored it.

"You okay?" Cody asked and I turned to him.

"Yeah, dicks will be dicks and whores will be whores," I shrugged.

He laughed, "Yeah. Sorry those guys were such douches."

"It's alright, I get it regularly, so.." I trailed off as he nodded in understanding.

"Well, if anyone else bothers you, come get me," he winked and was about to turn back.

"Kay, Thanks," I gave him a small smile. He walked back through the swinging door to the kitchen and I sat back on my stool. Another customer walked in as I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach from him winking at me. _What the hell was going on..._

**Stay tuned... Lol, cuz you know, this is television not a story. **

**(Bad joke, sorry:/)**


	7. Don't Fight Or Face Consequences

**Jordan**

.

I sat down in one of the chairs at the counter, across from a standing Rachel.

"Mark is using the restroom," she explained, walking to the stove. She began shuffling with the pots and pans that were cooking on top, stirring one while adding a bit of something to another.

"That smells amazing," I smiled, "What are you making?"

"Chili, mashed potatoes and broccoli for tomorrow nights dinner," she said, stirring another and then turning to glance at me, "You can come see if you'd like."

I stood up, hesitantly, and walked over, looking into the pots. One very large one had the chili, with another big one covered by a black lid. I guessed that was the broccoli. I looked into the last one and saw the potatoes.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Um," she put her finger to her chin in thought, "Could you grab the colander from the pantry and stick it in the sink for me?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"The pantry is over there," she pointed behind her, to a dark stained door, standing out against the cream colored walls. I walked over, opening it, and searching for the colander. I flipped the switch and saw it. I grabbed it and turned the light back off, shuffling over to set it in the sink. I closed the pantry door and sat back down at the table.

Glancing around the kitchen, I noticed it was actually very cute.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mark walking in and standing next to where Rachel was previously. She had already drained the potatoes, letting them rest in the sink while she tended the stove again. She tapped the spoon she was using to stir on the side of the pot and set it on the counter. She walked back over and turned to her husband.

"Well, I guess we could just start and when Cody comes, we'll fill him in," Mark shrugged.

I just nodded and shifted in my seat, folding my hands together in my lap.

"Okay, well, first of all, we don't allow swearing," Rachel started, "If you swear, you get one extra chore on the following chore day."

"Which brings us to chore days," Mark continued, "Every Wednesday and Sunday we have those days to where we clean, wash, and tidy up everything. Which includes laundry, so just remember, if you need something of yours washed."

"Third, we own a pizza shop in town, and we usually have our kids switch off shifts working in the kitchen or taking orders," Rachel said, "So, you'll be a part of that as well."

"Fourth, we have lights out for our kids at ten," Mark added, "So, that means your in bed. For the older kids, including you, they can stay awake until eleven, but as long as they are in bed."

"Fifth, we expect you to make you bed, and make sure your room is tidy every morning," Rachel gave me a look, as if saying please.

"Sixth, we don't allow any alcohol, cigarettes, drugs or anything illegal at all," Mark said, his voice authoritative.

"Okay, is that all?" I said, giving a small smile and rubbing my palms together.

"One more thing, since we are trying to get you away from your old lives, just for the time being," Mark started, looking to Rachel.

She took over, looking at me with what seemed to be sympathy, "We'll need to take away your phones, laptops and any other electronics."

I mentally screamed. How was I going to be able to contact TJ? Who would we there for me when I have my nightmares again, if they happen again.

"No!" I almost shrieked, but contained it.

"Now, Jordan, it is part of the rules," Rachel said, but I cut her off.

"I don't care if its part of the rules, I need my phone," I said.

"Why?" she looked me in the eye.]

I looked away, trying to think of a good lie. Of course I wasn't going to tell her, a complete stranger, that I have nightmares and need my only best friend there to comfort me so I don't have a total melt down. I couldn't say that without having her question the nightmares, and then finding out my... my past.

"My friend is in the hospital, and I need to keep in touch with her to make sure she is okay," I said, trying to make it sound believable.

"Well, then how about we let you have your phone for an hour everyday, if you earn it," Mark suggested, but I had to restrain myself from screaming at him.

"I can't," I whimpered, not because of the lie, but because my mind was racing with the thoughts of what would happen if I woke up from a nightmare and had no one to comfort me.

"I am afraid we can't make any other exceptions," Mark said.

I felt tears started to sting at my eyes, "You don't get it. I need my phone. She is in critical condition and I don't want to be too late to find out what's going on."

The lie was tumbling out of my mouth as if it were true. I was about to say more when I heard footsteps. I pushed back the tears and looked up, seeing a very confused looking Cody.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we were just finishing telling Jordan the rules," Mark said, his voice firm.

"Jordan, how about I hold onto your phone, and if it rings, I will give it to you," Rachel said, leaning over and patting my knee, "Then once you are done with it, I will take it back, and notify you again if it goes off again."

"Fine," I grumbled, "May I go now?"

They just nodded and I stood up, breezing by Cody and through the house. I ran up the stairs, shuffling to room. Once inside, I closed the door, going to pull my phone from its pocket. I dialed TJ's number. I know it's late, but I really need him.

**Cody**

I sat down across from Rachel and Mark, just waiting for them to explain the obvious. No drugs, alcohol, swearing, sex, etc.

"So, why were you late?" Mark asked, his expression hard.

"I was jamming on my guitar and I got a little distracted," I said. That was probably the most truth they will get out of me for the next two weeks.

"Oh, well try to pay more attention next time," Mark nodded, and then took in a deep breath, "So, the rules..."

"Number one, no swearing. Two, nothing illegal. Three, you must be in bed by ten and then lights out at eleven for older kids. Four, you must make your bed and tidy up your room every morning." Rachel explained.

Mark started again, "Five, we own a pizza place in town, which you will be taking shifts. You know, in the kitchen, taking orders, and even cleaning up and setting up after hours."

Rachel continued, "Six, if you step out of line at all, we will assign you more chores on chore day. Chore days are on every Wednesday and Sunday, where we clean and tidy up the house. This includes laundry."

"And the final rule, we need to take away your cell phone, laptop, anything electronic," Mark said, folding his hands in front of him.

"Why?" I said, annoyance starting to become evident in my voice.

"We are trying to surround with things to improve yourself, and keeping things that connect to your old self can counteract that," Rachel explained, "So, we need to take those away to make sure you are focused on becoming a better person."

"What if I don't want to give them to you," I said, more of a statement.

"Well, then we will keep adding on chores every time you resist," Mark said. I noticed he was being a lot tougher as Rachel wasn't.

I thought it over for a minute, finally deciding I would at least be compliant and not have to do even more than I need to.

I slid my phone over the table, Rachel taking it from my hand.

"That's all," she said, "Thank you."

I stood up, walking back through the way I came until I reached my bedroom.

**Jordan**

He picked up after the second ring, "Hello?"

His voice sounded groggy, but I brushed it off, "They won't let me keep my phone on me. What if I wake up from a nightmare, panicking, and I can't call you?"

"Oh shit," he breathed, sounding a bit more awake, "Well, you have my jersey right?"

I stuck my hand under my sweatshirt, feeling the familiar cloth on my fingers, "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, well just where it as much as you can and pretend I am there with you," he said, "Did they say you could use it at all?"

"Yeah, but I had to lie," I said, my breathing slowing, "I told them I had a friend in the hospital who was in critical condition, and that I needed to keep in constant touch with her. The mom said that she would keep my phone on her at all time in case i got a text or a call, so I could answer if I needed, but I can't hold onto it."

"Okay, well then-" I heard a beep and then nothing.

"TJ?" I said, calling into the phone, "TJ?"

I looked at the screen and saw that the call had cut off. Right as I was about to call back, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, clicking my phone off and tossing it in my bag.

Rachel's head peered in, "Hey sweetie. I'm sorry, but I need to get you electronics."

I just nodded and slowly pulled my phone and laptop out of my bag. I handed them over and she pulled them to her chest, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Did you need any dinner or anything?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I ate on the plane."

"Okay."

They was a long pause before I decided to ask her.

"Um, can I use my phone tomorrow morning? Just for a few minutes, to tell my friend whats going on?" I asked, my voice low and vulnerable.

She nodded, "Sure sweetie. Get some rest, we have a project to do tomorrow."

"Thank you," I gave her half a smile, "Good night."

"Good night," she gave me a small smile and disappeared back through the door.

I let out a sigh, standing up and stretching. I grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and my other nightly needed things, making my way to the adjoining bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, all of that. When I laid down in the bed, I had changed back into the jersey with the sweats and my hair was in a messy bun on top of my head.

I fell asleep that night, fearful of what was to come from my unconsciousness that was coming.

_Please, not again. Not now. Not here._

**Cody**

"This is all you have?" Mark asked, taking my phone, laptop and iPad from me.

"Yup," I said, nodding.

"Okay, thank you," he said. He looked as if he was about to walk out, but quickly turned back to me.

"Get some sleep, we have stuff to do tomorrow," he said, and then walked out.

I sighed, not really feeling like going to sleep just yet. Maybe I could go talk to that one chick who came with. What was her name? Jamie, Jessica...

I walked out the door, looking up and down the hallway to make sure it was clear. I walk down it, passing the stairs before I came to the end. I was guessing this was her room. I knocked, light enough so she can hear, but not for anyone else to hear.

Nothing happened.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Well, I could open it. I twisted the know, pushing slowly and peering in. It was her room, but she was fast asleep in her bed. Though, from what I saw, it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

She began to mumble, her speech not comprehendible. But soon, she was starting to talk. It sounded like she was saying stop. Over and over again, she would repeat it, but she starting to move. _What's going on?_

She began to get louder and started to thrash around a bit. Before it could get any worse, I walked to her side of the bed and tried shaking her shoulder. _This wasn't good._

It wasn't working. She was becoming even louder, on the verge of screaming. I shook her, more forcefully. It was starting to scare me, seeing her have a breakdown in her sleep.

"Hey, wake up," I kept saying, trying to get her to stop. This is what I would do whenever Tom was having nightmares. I would shake him, trying to get him to snap out of it, but then I would try hugging him and it would work. _Wait, would that work?_

"Well, might as well try," I mumbled to myself, and then reached over her, wrapping my arms around her. At least, as much as I could.

Slowly, she started to stop. Her talking was slowing and lowering, while she stopped kicking and moving around. Finally, she had stopped, but she hadn't woken up. I let her go, thinking she would be ok.

I started walking away, reaching the door and turning to look at her one more time. She was peaceful.

I sighed again, closing the door gently and then returning back to my own room. I changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt, going to the bathroom. I did my nightly routine and laid down. Before I fell asleep, I kept thinking about what she was dreaming about that was making her freak out so much. I brushed it off, right before my eyes drooped to a close.

_Wonder what's in store for tomorrow..._

**Hey guys! Okay, so how was this chapter?**


	8. Twenty Questions

**Jordan**

"Alright guys, your shifts are over!" Rachel came over to me and Cody. We were currently sitting in the break room, silence and the occasional sip of our drinks were the only noise until she walked in.

She left, motioning for us to follow. I picked up my purse and we walked out.

"What about Mark and Tyler and them?" I asked, noticing they weren't with us.

"Their shifts are 8 hours, while yours were only 4 today so that you could get the hang of things," she explained, pressing a button on her keys and unlocking her car doors. I slipped into the front seat, and Cody hopped in the back.

"What are we doing now then?" I asked, pulling the seatbelt over and clicking it into place. She started to back up before she answered my question.

"First, we are going to pick up Dustin, and then we will go to BJ's, and then we will go to mall," I raised my eyebrows when she said that. She caught it and laughed, "I just thought you kids would want to relax. You know, we aren't as boring and mean as we may seem."

I smiled, but I was still skeptical. Wait...

"What's BJ's?" Cody asked, right before I was about to ask the same thing.

"It's like Costco," she explained as we pulled into traffic.

I nodded, remaining silent for the rest of the ride. Once we pulled up to the daycare, she hopped out, but looked at me, "You want to come?"

I nodded, clicking the seatbelt and sliding it off. Walking into the building, I noticed familiar things, bringing back memories. Like the Elmo sticker on the window, reminding me for when I was five, and my dog chewed off the head of my Elmo doll. Or the Big Bird cut out saying "Welcome!", like when I was a kid, Sesame Street was my favorite show. What caught me off guard was the Barney stuffed animal sitting in a basket of the lobby as we walked in. It made me think of when I was sitting in my living room, my dad storming in and yelling at me, hitting me...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rachel tapping on my shoulder.

"This way sweetie," she smiled and led me as we followed one of the workers down the hall. I shook the memory out of my head, glancing in each window of the day care. I was too caught up in looking around to notice a small pair of arms wrapping themselves around my hips and shouting my name.

"Hey Dustin!" a smile broke out on my face and I picked the small boy up, "Did you miss me?"

He nodded his head, "YES!"

"Dustin! Keep your voice down!" Rachel scolded him.

"Sorry mommy," Dustin pouted.

"Hey, hey Dustin

"What?" he looked up at me curiously.

"You get to go shopping with us," I said, smiling as I watched his little face light up tremendously.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, giggling.

"Dustin, go say goodbye to Ms. Goodman," Rachel said. I let Dustin down and he ran back into the room, reappearing five seconds later. He grabbed my hand and we walked out, getting back into the car. I stayed in the front seat, much to Dustin's dismay, but Cody didn't want to move. I didn't blame him.

Pretty soon, we had made it to BJ's, grabbing a cart and heading inside.

"First on the list," Rachel said aloud, pulling a list out of her purse, "Deli."

We followed her, watching her pick out several packages of ham and turkey, cheddar and american cheese. Next, we headed over to the bakery. She picked up about a dozen packages of bread, but I didn't question it. I guess she was just stocking up. We had headed all through the store, picking up oranges, apples, bananas, mustard, mayo, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, water bottles and paper bags.

Each, we had gotten a ridiculous amount, but still, neither of us questioned it. It was when we made it to the register that I had a reason to. She seemed to know the cashier, chatting with him. Her name tag read Jessica, and she looked in her mid-thirties, brown hair and tan skin.

"It's that time of the month again?" she asked, scanning each item as she did.

Rachel smiled, "Yes, it is."

"It really is a great thing your doing," Jessica said, sounding as if she had said it many times before.

I just watched their interaction. Rachel replied, "Thank you, but it really is only such a small thing."

"I bet it doesn't seem that way for them," she said.

Rachel shrugged, "I guess not, but it feels good to help."

"What do you mean?" I asked, the words coming out before I could stop them.

Rachel looked at me surprised, but soon resumed her smiled, "We pack lunches for the local shelter once a month, and this Thursday is that time of the month."

I furrowed my brows, "So all this is for the homeless?"

"Basically," Rachel nodded as she passed her credit card to Jessica.

"That'll be two forty three and fifty six cents," she said, reading off the screen.

My mouth dropped, "You spend that much to do this once a month?"

She nodded, "It's worth it when you see how grateful they are when you hand it to them."

I didn't ask anymore questions, just watched as we left with a goodbye to Jessica and packed the car. We piled in, quickly driving back to their house. Groceries were brought in, stocked into the fridge and garage, and Rachel told us we could take a few minutes to change. I was just about to follow cody up the stairs when Rachel stopped me.

"I got a text from your friend," she said, pulling my phone from her pocket, "Just give it back to me before we leave."

I thanked her and charged upstairs, locking myself into my room before I even glanced at the screen. When I finally did, I was in the bathroom and I started laughing.

From TeeeeeJaayy: Jordan! Her pancreas exploded and Dr. Drake Remorè said she only has a few days left!

I couldn't stop laughing, but quickly tried to muffle it. Rachel would suspect something. I composed myself and dialed TJ's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Really? Drake Remorè?" I said playfully, but serious.

"What? I thought you loved when I made Friends references?" he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too, "Ya, but what if Rachel read it and new I was lying?"

"Well, sorry, but your still talking to me, so apparently she didn't," he said in a sort of cocky way.

"Whatever, so good news," I said, taking a deep breath. I stood up and slipped my hairband out of my braid, finger combing it until it rested in waves on my back.

"What?" TJ asked, the sound of the TV being turned on in the background.

"I didn't have any nightmares last night," I said proudly, pulling my makeup bag out from under the counter.

"Oh really?" he said, as if he didn't believe me.

"Mhm," I said, pulling out my foundation and applying a light layer.

"Well, that's good," he said. I heard the rustling of something.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I put down my foundation and pulled out my powder. It took some serious skill, but I managed to squish my phone between my shoulder and cheek as I applied it.

"Eating Doritos and hershey kisses while watching a basketball game," he said, his mouth full.

I laughed at our favorite pastime. It only made me homesick to think about the time he and I would watch the latest game and eat Doritos and hershey kisses.

"Wow, that just makes me miss home even more," I sighed as i pulled out my eyeliner, beginning to line my waterlines and my top.

"Well I miss you, kiddo," he said, being serious. TJ was rarely serious.

"I miss you too," I said, putting down my eyeliner and just glancing at myself in the mirror. I could hear him take a deep breath and sigh, like he aways does when he's sad.

"Hey," I said, trying to cheer not only him, but me up, "I will be home in less than two weeks and when I do, we can spend the whole day hanging out, watching the game ad eating our favorite snacks. Sound good?"

I heard him let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, well I will let you go. Love you Jordan."

"Love you TJ," I smiled and hung up. I took in a deep breath and finished my makeup with some mascara and a lip gloss. I went to the closet where I had unpacked and picked out just a nice top. My jeans and vans would suffice. I pulled my jean jacket over it and was done. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to meet a happy Dustin and a smiling Rachel. I handed back my phone, thanking her and going to pick up Dustin.

"Are we going to grab lunch at the mall?" I asked.

Rachel nodded, picking her purse off the hooks by the door, "They have a food court."

"Okay, great," I smiled. Rachel, so far, has given me no reason to hate her, but let's hope that stays that way.

**Cody**

I didn't really bother to change. I just threw on my jean vest and fixed my hair. I was about to run downstairs, when I remembered my stash. I checked the vase to make sure they were still there; they were. I would be using those later tonight.

I fled downstairs, meeting Rachel and Dusting in the front. Standing there, waiting, made me a bit thirsty.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," I said.

"Okay," Rachel said, helping Dustin put on his shoes.

I found my way back to the kitchen, but had no idea where the glasses were. I shuffled about the kitchen, opening the cupboards and cabinets in search. I finally found them, grabbing a smaller one and walking to the tap. My throat soothed after chugging back the water, making me realize exactly how thirsty I was. I went to get another; filling it up, I noticed something. I saw a photo of the family, but there was another little boy in it too. Everyone looked a few years younger than they did now, but I could make out who was who. Though, what was odd was Dustin and the boy looked the same age.

I shrugged off the thoughts wandering through my mind, deciding it was probably some cousin. I finished my water and set the glass in the sink, meeting back up with everyone in the front. Jordan had come down, and I could not deny it this time. She looked gorgeous. I didn't make myself stop this time. I just stared at her, but quickly realized and averted my eyes before anyone could notice.

"Shall we go?" Rachel asked, cutting the tension, which I could probably only feel.

We both nodded and simultaneously 'mhm'-ed. As we made our way out to the car, climbing in and driving off, I couldn't help but think about two things. One, the picture and the little boy. Two, Jordan and her weird nightmare panic attack.

I let my mind wonder as we drove, the landscape passing by unnoticed as my eyes weren't focusing on anything. I hadn't realized we had made it to the mall until I was knocked out of my daze by Jordan knocking on my window. I quickly composed myself and climbed out, following Rachel and Jordan, who was holding Dustin's hand.

I was just aimlessly looking around when I heard my name. I looked down to see Dustin looking up at me, reaching out his other hand. I gave him a small smile and let him clasp his little fingers around my hand. It was probably rough from so much guitar playing, but he didn't seem to mind.

He started to shout at me and Jordan, "Swing me! Swing me!"

I laughed and looked at Jordan, who returned it and shrugged. She started counting, "1, 2, 3!"

We both pulled on the little boys arms and swung him once, twice, and then setting him back down on the ground. He begged us once again and we obliged, doing it a few more times before we had reached inside the mall. From the entrance, I could see the food court, and next to it on the left was a huge carousel.

Dustin let go of our hands and scampered over to his mom, latching onto her leg, "Mommy! Can I go on there please?!"

Rachel laughed, but soon calmed him by saying, "Sure sweetie, but first you need to eat lunch."

The little boy nodded and smiled, satisfied he would get to go on. We walked into the food court, Rachel telling us we could pick any of the places to eat. I scanned the choices. Hot Dog On A Stick. Panda Express, Auntie Annie's, Cinnabon, Subway, Paradise Bakery.

"McDonalds," Jordan and I said at the same time. I looked at her, only for her to meet my eyes.

Dustin shouted, "Jinx!"

We both laughed at the little guy. Even Rachel found it amusing as she said, "Alright, here is a twenty and you guys can go order."

She pulled Dustin towards Auntie Annie's while Jordan and I glanced at each other. She walked over to McDonald's as I followed. The line was pretty long and I already knew what I wanted, so to avoid awkward silence, I turned to her, "Wanna play twenty questions?"

She looked at me, a small smile, but a skeptical look in her eye. She nodded anyways, and I started, "Favorite color?"

She snickered a bit, "Really?"

"What?" I asked, not able to fight the smile.

"So typical," she sighed and glanced at the menu, "Purple, yours?"

"Green and blue," I said, waiting for her to ask another question.

"Favorite TV show?" she asked, still looking at the menu. We moved up a little in line, but were still a few people away.

"The Mentalist, and you?" I asked.

"Nice," she said, smiling at me and then looking back at the menu, "Um, I like Criminal Minds mostly."

"Isn't that kind like the Mentalist?" I asked.

"Kinda," she shrugged. We moved up a little more in line.

"If you could get a tattoo, anything and anywhere, where would you get it and what would it be?" I asked, the only thing that came to my mind that wasn't a little dorky.

I watched as she bit her lip, glancing at the ground. After a moment, she finally answered, "I would get the silhouette of Peter Pan's hat on my hip."

"Isn't that a little childish," I asked, but she gave me a serious look.

"To me, it represents being forever young, and no matter how old you get, you have to remind yourself that it is okay to be a child sometimes, because you should never lose your innocence," she said it all as if it were the most simple, yet meaningful thing in the world. And to be honest, it left me a little speechless.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows, impressed it wasn't something stupid like I pegged her for.

She nodded, giving me a sort of smile you would give when saying "What are you gonna do?" but it didn't look like it meant it that way.

"That's so cool," I said, and traced my collarbone with my finger, "I would get 'one with the water' in hebrew across my collarbone."

"That's so cool," she said, and I noticed her body was a little more turned towards me, "So I take it you like the water?"

"Well yeah, I used to be a competitive swimmer and I love to surf," I said, feeling my guard being let down a little bit, "Surfing is the only time where I don't anything waiting on me. I can relax and just think, or just clear my head and ride the waves."

She looked impressed, "That's so sweet. I wish I had a place like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked as if she had accidentally said something she shouldn't have, and just realized it, "Uhm," she cleared her throat, "Just a lot of stress at home."

For some reason, this brought back the memory of walking in on her panic attack.

"I get it," I said, shrugging as we moved up in line, only one person away from ordering, "Singing, it isn't as fun as it used to be. My fans are starting to give up on me, my management controls everything like a personal babysitting, and I have no freedom to be myself. They control what I sing and how I sound, so I can't even sing my own songs."

She nodded, with what looked to be empathy in her eyes, "I understand. I have had something similar like that happen in my life, and I know it isn't fun."

Suddenly, after that, I felt like I could trust her. She seemed real and someone who i could relate too._ No, scratch that._ I could relate to her and she felt like a best friend I had known all my life, but in reality, I have only known her two days.

When it was our turn to order, I let her go first and she ordered the ten piece chicken nuggets, large fry and a large Dr. Pepper.

_I like a girl that can eat._

I didn't care anymore. I knew I had a small crush on her, and now, the more I got to know her, the more things that gave me another reason to like her even more. I quickly ordered a big mac, large fry and a large Mountain Dew. We took our number, paid, and stepped to the side, waiting for the order to ring up.

**Jordan**

We were standing there, waiting, when I realized it was my turn. I faced him and asked, "What is one thing no one knows about you?"

He seemed to take this into consideration, thinking for a second before answering, "I originally didn't want to become a singer."

Somehow, this didn't surprise me. "I can see that," I said, nodding.

"Really?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I mean, obviously your so passionate about swimming and surfing," I said, as if it were obvious, which it should be to him, "You wanted to continue swimming, but you did the singing thing on the side for fun, but that took off and you couldn't pass up the opportunity."

He looked as if I had just explained a NASA launch sequence, which just made me laugh. "I swear, your like psychic or something," he breathed.

I only giggled and shook my head, "I just read people really well."

"Okay," he said, gesturing to me, "What's your one secret no one knows?"

It didn't take me any time at all to think of mine, "I'm a die hard Jonas Brother's fan."

He burst out laughing, but I couldn't help glaring at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just don't see you as a fangirl," he said, his laughs slowing and calming down.

I shrugged, no one did, and that's why no one knew, "I can prove it."

"How?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"My favorite member is Nick Jonas, second is Kevin and Joe is my least favorite. When they first stated out, they didn't know their name, so Joe said to the guys that if they don't love their name, they shouldn't have to keep it. So, they went onstage and Joe announced, "Hey guys! We're the Jonas Brothers!" which is how the name started and so did the fandom."

I finished taking and took in a deep breath, after saying all that in only one. He was looking at me as if I had just grown two heads, but I didn't care.

"That's impressive," he said, finally giving me a smile again, "I like a girl with her dorky little secrets."

I laughed, "Well thanks, I think."

Our number was called and I was going to get it, but Cody got it before I could.

"Just being a gentleman," he said as we walked to sit down. We spotted Rachel and Dustin at a table and walked over, taking a seat across from them. I immediately grabbed my chicken nuggets and fries, beginning to dig in. It felt so good to eat.

"So, I also wanted to talk about tomorrow with you guys," Rachel said, tearing off a piece of her cinnamon pretzel and handing it to a hungry Dustin. She continued, "You two are going to start out with two chores. Each kid gets two, while I help Dustin pick up his toys and his room. Mark will be supervising.

I nodded, my mouth too full of french fry to talk. I sipped my Dr. Pepper and swallowed.

"So, I need you kids to get up at 6:00 am so we can eat breakfast and then get a head start. If you guys complete your chores without a hassle, Tyler, Lane and Danny want to take you guys bowling," she explained.

I smiled and said, "Cool." It would be kinda cool to hang out with kids our age, and Lane seemed pretty chill.

"Well, okay," she said, "Any questions?"

I shook my head and so did Cody, but, "This feels like a job interview."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, and so did the latter. Dustin clearly didn't understand, but laughed anyways. I smiled at how adorable he was.

Once we finished eating, we cleared our table and threw away our trash. Dustin was raving on and on about what animal he wanted to ride, not being able to make up his mind.

We walked to the carousel and Rachel turned to Cody and I, "You guys want to ride?"

I shook my head, "No thank you."

Dustin started to shout, "No please Jordan! I want you and Cody to come on with me!"

I couldn't say no to that adorable face, so I reluctantly nodded, and we all looked at Cody, who was shaking his head.

"Please Cody?" Dustin whined.

"Sorry, not really me," he said, but I decided to egg him on.

"Come on? Would you want to disappoint a little boy?" I said, giving him a look. I watched as he glanced at me and then Dustin and then back to me. He sighed, "Alright."

"YAY!" Dustin shouted, immediately being shushed by his mom.

We got the coins, handed them to the clerk and we boarded the carousel. I picked a zebra, while Dustin chose the Giraffe and Cody sat on the flamingo behind us.

I couldn't help but giggle. The flamingo looked so small compared to his big, aussie physique. He scowled at me, and I smirked before turning back around. I felt the carousel start to move and the seats began to lift, up and down. The whole ride, Dustin and I were 'racing' each other. I kept joking about how Cody was last, but he would just remark back that he was ahead by a lot and just stuck behind the slow people. I laughed, just enjoying the ride as it ended.

I high-fived Dustin, "You won buddy! You beat me!"

He looked proud as we climbed off. I didn't notice one of the bench seats designed to look like a sleigh, and I tripped over one of its legs, over face planting into the metal floor. But I felt something grab my arm, lifting me back up. I looked to see Cody and he just gave me a small smile and asked, "You okay?"

I nodded and finger combed my bangs back into place. We left after that, walking to the car and driving home. It was when we got back to the house, walking inside and sitting in the living room that my stomach dropped.

Mark was sitting there, a disappointed and dictating look on his face, "I got a complaint from a customer today, regarding you and Cody."

**Uh ohhhh, what's gonna happen? Eh, it's kinda obvious... Did you like it? Please review! Even you, my friend I know who is reading this, yes you!  
Later Lovelies **


	9. Butterflies

**Cody**

Sitting down on the couch, you could feel the tension.

"What happened Mark?" Rachel asked, going to sit beside her husband.

"I received a complaint from a group of boys and girls that Jordan and Cody were extremely rude to them," he said, staring me and Jordan down. I immediately knew who he was talking about and rage starting to build up inside me, "That you both forced them to leave."

"Okay, that is technically true, but-" Jordan started, he words stuttering.

"No buts," he said, authority evident in his voice, "You disrespected customers, and swore at them too!"

"We were only try-" I tried to explain but he just cut me off, same as Jordan.

"Don't even try to lie," he said, "this just earns you two, two more chores tomorrow, and a double shift at the restaurant. Do I make myself clear?"

"You see-" Jordan tried again but Mark only seemed to get angrier.

"Did I make myself clear?" he asked, demanding.

I just nodded and said yes, fighting the urge to roll my eyes or punch him in the neck. Jordan nodded her understanding as well.

"Alright, well," Rachel said. I could tell she felt the awkward tension set over the room, "I will go get dinner started."

When she left I stood up, walking to my room. I locked the door, striding over to the vase and pulling out a mini vodka. I drank the whole thing in one shot, the liquid burning down my throat as I swallowed. Fuck him, fuck the dousche bags who complained, and fuck everything.

I wanted to take my anger out on something, but I didn't want to end up with an injury like last time. I didn't want to scare Dustin either.

Dustin.

He reminded me so much of Tom. And that only made me homesick. Not homesick of my present life, but my old life. Before my career took off and management started to control everything. Before I moved to the US. When Alli and I actually talked without bickering.

Alli.

Before she dressed like a teenage prostitute. Before she changed. Before she started dating guys, little flings that last a week tops. Before she started hanging out with the whores of Hollywood. Before she would call me a dick everyday.

Me.

Before I started to care of clothing labels and parties. Before I gave up something I loved just to live the pop star dream. Before I lost myself in the chaos of it all. It was like I was standing, idle, in the middle of a huge crowd of people having a food fight. Anything they could throw, they were. But it wasn't touching me at all. This was the life I have been living, taking over my mind and putting myself in a place where I didn't understand anything going on.

I didn't feel the need to drink anymore.

My life was controlling me, and I was tired of it.

**Jordan**

I can't believe that little... I can't even think of a word for the dousche who told on us. He was at fault here, not us. In fact, all of them were. Those whores that were with them were probably sleeping with those guys right now.

I shoved into my room, closing the door behind me. These frustrations were fighting to make their way, so I let them. I screamed into my pillow, but I felt my throat start to sting. I stopped, sitting up and swallowing. Sure enough, my throat felt scratchy and raw.

How did this come on so sudden?

Oh well, it will probably go away.

All I wanted to do now was shower and sleep. I didn't care that it was only seven o'clock. Sighing, I grabbed some sweats out of the dresser, taking them with me into the bathroom. I turned the knob of the shower, watching as the water came down with a hiss and began to tug off my clothes.

Standing in the shower, I didn't rush or anything; just let it pour over me. My mind didn't fill with pointless thoughts, just melodies of random songs. I started to hum along, but it soon turned to singing. I had one stuck in my head, one of my favorite.

watch?v=Mny0J1XgTGg&feature=player_embedded

As I sang, I started to dance and sway my hips, really getting into it. The water began to run cold as I started on the next song.

watch?v=OpNbTlehSHU&feature=player_embedded

I stepped out of the shower, making sure to keep my voice from going to loud and everyone hearing. I was basically full out singing and dancing while I slipped on my sweats. As I combed out my hair, I started using the comb as my microphone. I was getting to the end of the song when I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

I stopped singing, opening it to see Cody standing there. I could feel the flush build in my cheeks, spreading like a wild fire. He chuckled, "Having fun?"

I tried to fight to lump in my throat and nodded. He only laughed more, walking away and then returning seconds later, a guitar in hand.

"What's that for?" I asked, pointing to it as he walked in.

He sat on the bed, while I took the seat on the floor in front of him.

"Mind if I join you?" he said, it was as if he ignored my previous question.

"You've already made yourself comfortable," I said, slightly annoyed, but in the back of my mind, I liked the company. In a few ways, he reminded me of TJ.

"Touché," he chuckled. He turned his attention away, strumming something that sounded familiar. It finally clicked in my mind and I started to hum along.

watch?v=TJrBB7-eh0&feature=player_embedded

**(I know it's not guitar, but whatever)**

He looked up at me, smiling slightly, and started to sing, "Upon the hill, across the blue lake, it's where I had my first heart break, I still remember how it all changed..."

He nodded to me to join in. _Eh, what the hell?_

"Don't you worry, don't worry child," we chorused, "see heaven's got a plan for you, Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeahh."

I smiled as he just strummed and looked into my eyes as we sang.

"There was a time, I met a boy of a different kind," I sang softly, "we ruled the world, I thought I'd never lose her out of sight."

He quickly took over, "We were so young, I think of her now and then, I still hear the song, reminding me of my friend."

He wouldn't break eyesight with me and I didn't want him to. I felt the corner of my lips tug into a smile and it was mirroring on his own. He started to sing as I harmonized, "Upon the hill across the blue lake, it's where I had my first heartbreak, I still remember how it all changed, my father said."

"Don't you worry, don't you worry child," Our voice melted together again, "See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeahh."

"Woaahhh, woahhh," I bellowed as Cody echoed me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't you worry, don't you worry child," we mixed our voices again, "see heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now. Yeahhh." We repeated the chorus once more before singing out the last words, "Don't you worry, don't you worry child..."

"I love your voice," I smiled.

"I was gonna say the same about yours," he returned, "but thank you."

"Thanks to you too," I reached out for the guitar, "can I see it?"

He nodded and slid the guitar off his lap, passing it to me.

"Do you play?" he wondered, slipping off the bed and onto the floor in front of me.

"Yeah, kind of," I nodded, rubbing my thumb over the strings and hearing the familiar ring that came with it.

"What do you know?" he questioned.

"Some stuff, but I like to try to write my own names. There is a song I have been writing on and off for a while, well back when I was really into music," I sighed, knowing the reason I stopped, but quickly shooed it out of my mind.

"Can I hear it?" he asked, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"A little, I guess," I sighed, "it's not fully finished though, so of you-"

"-It'll be great," he smiled, giving me a weird tug inside my stomach, but I ignored it again.

I took in a deep breath and started to slide my fingers along the fret board to the first chord. I hesitated to start, but was soon plucking along to the familiar song.

watch?v=vTMwLMRvLm4&feature=player_embedded

"Well, I don't know how and I don't know why, but when somethings living, no you can't say die," I sang soft, trying to make sure I didn't mess up or get too into it.

"You feel like loving but you start to cry, I don't know how and I don't know why. Well, I don't have many and I don't have much, in fact I don't have any but I've got enough. Cuz I know those eyes and I know that touch, I don't have many and I don't have much."

I started into the chorus and finally looked up to meet Cody's curious eyes. I almost stumbled on the first word as I felt so innocent, with my guard's starting to fall down.

"But, oh darling' my hearts on fire, oh darling' my hearts on fire, oh darling' my hearts on fire, for you..."

I stopped playing, not being able to tear my gaze away from Cody's. That tug came again and I realized it was butterflies. Why was I feeling butterflies?

Though, now that I look into them, I notice how truly beautiful his eyes are. I couldn't help but gaze into them, and he seemed to be doing the same with mine. I realized what I was doing and tore my gaze away, my cheeks feeling as if they were on fire.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" he asked. I couldn't look back at him, but I could only feel my blush growing stronger if possible.

"N-Nothing," Damn it, now I'm stuttering.

**Cody**

I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous her eyes were. They were like chocolate diamonds and emeralds pressed together into two dazzling crystal; her eyes. I thought I saw something in her eyes. Hurt? Fear? I couldn't tell because when it was there, it left and she had quickly averted her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and I couldn't help but cringe my eyebrows together.

"For what?" I was confused.

"N-Nothing," I could tell she was embarrassed, but she was so cute when she blushed.

_WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!_

_Am I developing a crush on her? No, no, I can't be._

I tried to distract myself, so I glanced at my watch. 11:13.

Didn't want to get in even more trouble.

"Um, I should go," I said, getting to my feet. She looked up at me finally; her blush had subsided and her hair was crying naturally into waves. I offered her my hands and she set my guitar on the floor, grabbing my hand and pulling herself up.

"Well, goodnight," she gave me a quick smile, but was averting eye contact.

I decided to be a bit bold, not out of love but of comfort, and pulled her by the chin with my fingers. I got her to make eye contact with me and I leaned in, gently kissing her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering, "Good night. It's okay to show yourself."

She went frigid beneath my hands, but soon relaxed into them. She nodded her head, "Thanks."

I inhaled through my nose and slowly let it out, "Anytime."

I let her go, leaving her to go to bed. I snuck through the hallway, luckily being quiet enough so I wasn't caught past lights out. I reached my room and made sure to shut the door quietly.

As my head hit the pillow that night, I couldn't fight the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I knew that feeling all too well.

_Butterflies._


	10. Chores

**Jordan**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Waking up felt as if I were waking after a long and eventful dream. Did last night really happen? Or was I dreaming?

It felt real.

I reached up, feeling the spot on my forehead where he had kissed me. It surely felt real. Or when he hugged me, tucking my head into his chest? That felt real too.

I guess it really did happen; it was just hard coming to terms with it.

I walked to the bathroom, checking my reflection. I applied just a little concealer under my eyes and then threw my hair up into a ponytail. I tugged my moccasins onto my feet and decided TJ's jersey and my yoga pants would be okay for breakfast.

Speaking of TJ... I hurried downstairs, my nose being met by the smell of breakfast as I was descending the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, everyone was in there, piling their plates with biscuits and gravy, with bacon and sausage. My mouth was watering just at the sight of it all.

Though, when I noticed Cody, in his grey thermal, sweatpants and his hair messy from sleep, my cheeks were starting that familiar flare up.

He hadn't noticed me yet, so I kept my head low and headed to grab the last plate to grab breakfast. Rachel was the first to notice I had awoken.

"Jordan! Good morning," I flashed her a lazy smile, noticing she had her familiar mask of makeup upon her face. If only I could fix it.

I could that Cody had noticed but I didn't look up because my blush wouldn't go away. I plucked a warm biscuit from the basket, and using the tongs, I placed a few pieces of bacon on my plate. Cody was in using the ladle to scoop gravy onto his biscuit, while I just stood there awkwardly. I took in a quiet deep breath and released it.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally finished,carrying his plate over to the table. I quickly sauced the gravy over my biscuits and scurried to the dining room. I took a seat next to Elaine, which was of course the only seat, _and next to Cody._

I quickly poured myself a glass of orange juice that was on the table, and began eating quietly. I could feel Cody glancing at me every once and a while, but I refused to look back. I was almost finished when of course, being me I dropped my fork between Cody and I.

"Whoops," I muttered underneath my breath. I was reaching down to grab, but suddenly felt my head back into something hard. I looked up as I rubbed my forehead and noticed Cody rubbing his as well.

My cheeks had to be the temperature of the sun right now.

"Sorry," we said at the same time, and I couldn't help laughing. He chuckled, swiftly reached down and grabbed it. I thanked him for it and finished breakfast, feeling as if a little bit of the tension was gone.

As we finished breakfast, dumping our plates into the sink, Rachel tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your friend called this morning," she said, handing me my phone.

"Thanks," I smiled and excused myself, heading to my room this time.

I searched my recents, finding TJ's name and tapping it. I put it to my ear as I walked into my room; the ringing began. After the third ring, I heard a low growl and what sounded like a muffled 'Hello'.

"TJ?" I called into it, only to hear more grunting.

I giggled, "What happened?"

"Phone rang... ran to get it... tripped... ran my foot into the table leg... hard," he huffed out between groans.

I couldn't help but giggle more, "Well, are you okay?"

"No, I'm about to die. My funeral's in a week by the way." Well at least he wasn't pained enough for sarcasm.

I laughed, heading to my dresser in search of something to wear for chore day. I didn't know what I would be doing so I swiftly ran from my room to get to the stairs.

"Hold on a se- OOF!" I ran into someone's chest, but as I glanced up, I could feel my cheeks burning all over again.

"Well, you just love bumping into me no don't you," Cody laughed, grabbing my shoulders so I wouldn't fall. Where he was touching was on fire, and it was so sudden, I shrugged him off immediately.

"Sorry, just was going to talk to Rachel," I said, trying to get past him but he blocked my path.

"Who's on the phone?" he questioned, gesturing to my hand which was tightly clasped around the small device.

TJ!

"Hey, sorry, uh hold on a sec," I said sheepishly.

Cody looked at me expectantly and raised his eyebrow, a smirk set across his lips. I groaned, "My friend who's in the hospital."

"Bullshit," he laughed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweats.

"It's true, now move," I said, shoving past him. I made it down the stairs, towards the kitchen and found Rachel there, clearing the table.

"Hey Rachel, what do I need to wear for chores?" I asked.

"Anything you don't mind getting dirty," she said, glancing up from stacking cups.

"Okay, uh," I noticed how much she had to clean up, "Need any help cleaning?"

"Oh, I'm just getting everything to the kitchen," she smiled, "One of the chores, but thank you sweetie."

I smiled, "No prob."

I quickly backtracked, up into my room where I resumed my conversation with TJ.

"Hey, sorry," I said, looking through my drawers. I decided to just switch out my jersey for a long sleeved thermal.

"No worries," he said, his voice less pained, "So what are you doing today?"

I pulled off my moccasins, replacing them with my vans. I sighed, "Chores."

"Fun," there was his sarcasm once again.

"Mhm, so what did you call for?" I said, walking to the bathroom and checking my ponytail.

"Well, I wanted to check if you slept okay," he said it as if it were obvious, "Any nightmares?"

This made me stop and think... had I? I didn't think so. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I hadn't.

"Surprisingly no," I said, a little confused.

"Wait, what?" he said, as if he hadn't heard me right.

"I didn't have any nightmares..." I trailed off, still not able to believe it.

"Well, that's great," he said, as if it weren't bizarre at all.

"Wait, you don't find this weird?" I asked.

"You wanted them gone right?"

"Yeah, but-"

He cut me off, "Then that's great news. Maybe it was just a temporary thing."

"Maybe," I said, trying to grasp that thought.

"Well, I have to go," he said, and I could hear a door slam, "I'm helping out my mom today at the hospital."

"Cool, tell her I said hi," I smiled, "I'll talk to you later. Love ya!"

He laughed, "Love you too. Later Jor."

I heard it click and that was it. I deleted his call, shoved it into my pocket. I walked back, downstairs and into the kitchen. Rachel was at the counter, looking over some papers.

"Hello," I said, it coming out way too perky.

She glanced up, smiling, "Someone's happy. How is your friend?"

"She is good, just told she is improving," I lied, the words coming out way too easily.

"Well I am glad to hear," she went back to her papers and I took a seat at the counter with her. Pretty soon, everyone had come piling into the kitchen, ready for duty.

Rachel handed each of her kids a piece of paper, each with a list and descriptions of their chores. Once they had all fanned out to work, Rachel handed Cody his and Mark went with him to help.

Finally, Rachel handed me mine and said she would be helping me as well.

I read over it.

Rake backyard of leaves and water plants.

Clean pool, filter and turn on pool cleaner.

Oh no.

"What does it mean by clean pool?" I asked, my voice a little shaken, but I hoped she hadn't noticed.

"You are going to take the pool rod with the net and scoop up any leaves or stuff in the pool, and then you'll go to both pool filters. Empty those, and then you will turn on the pool filter," she explained.

I couldn't help it; my heart was going at record speeds.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat, "I have a small fear of water. Could I trade with Cody?"

"I'm sorry, but once assigned, you can't switch," she said.

I nodded, trying to calm myself as we walked into the backyard. She walked me over to a small shed in the back and opened it, pulling out a long rod with a net at the end and a pair of gloves.

She handed the gloves to me first, letting me slip them on before handing me the rod. We walked over to the pool, my brain being reluctant but my feet being cooperative.

She directed me on what to do, and then said she would be right back in few minutes.

I stared at the water, my reflection staring back. I could see the fear in my own eyes. I just kept hearing and seeing the memories flash through my mind, chilling me to the very bone.

I made a move to go, but my feet were now being stubborn. I tried again, but this time, my vision was clouded with the vision of bubbles all around me. I could feel my lungs start to constrict, as I were in the pool and underneath. I couldn't breath as I was my vision start to fade darker, until it was almost black.

I shrieked as it all went dark, finally clearing my vision. I involuntarily chucked the rake at the ground and started to run, letting my feet carry me through the backyard, out the gate and down the street. I remembered seeing a playground on the way hear, and started to try and navigate from memory. After about five minutes, I found it, pacing over to the swing set and taking a seat.

Letting my breathing return to normal, I let my head hang down and I stared at the wood chips underneath my feet. I still had my moccasins on, and I could barely feel the outlines of each wooden chip underneath the balls of my feet. I started to use my toe, digging at them as my mind stopped racing and I gained control of my thoughts.

I shouldn't be so afraid anymore.

_Yet, here you are._

This should all be behind me, just like the court case and everything else.

_It doesn't forget so easily._

I groaned, letting my forehead slam into the butt of my palm.

I remained there until I head a car horn, scaring me. I looked up, seeing the familiar car and the familiar Rachel in the driver's seat. She hurried out, rushing over to me, and I didn't make a move to run.

"Jordan! Oh my goodness, are you alright?" she yelled, finally making it over to me and wrapping me in an unexpected hug.

I could only sigh and shake my head. She pulled away, looking me in the eye, and wiping something from my cheek. It was only then did I realize I was crying.

"Jordan, sweetie, what happened?" she asked, concern written all over her features.

"I can't tell you," I mumbled, my eyes starting tear up even more.

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything," she said, crouching down in front of me. My eyes never left hers.

"I can't, I am supposed to have forgotten by now, but I haven't," I said, knowing none of this was probably not making any sense to her.

"Jordan," she said almost sternly, taking my hands in hers, "You can tell me anything. I won't judge or tell a soul, now please. What is wrong?"

I have no idea what it was, but I felt like I could trust her. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly until I was ready to say the words. The ones that had destroyed my childhood.

"My dad abused me."

**Hey lovelies! So... ya.**


	11. Explain Yourself

_"My dad abused me."_

Those words were what brought me hear, sitting in the middle of the living room, with Rachel across from me. She would not tear her eyes away from me, worried and concerned. I tried to look everywhere but her eyes and eventually settled on my hands.

Everyone else were out doing their chores, oblivious to think where we were and what we were doing.

Rachel sighed, "Jordan-"

"Can we please not talk here?" I asked, my voice sounding broken.

She just nodded, gesturing for me to follow her. We returned to the car I had previously been in only five minutes ago. I climbed into the passenger seat as she climbed into the drivers. She started it up, not speaking at all, and the radio turned on. It was low, giving an atmosphere that was undesirable yet comforting.

She only drove a mere twenty minutes, passing the city in goodbye until we turned onto an unmarked road and soon came to park in the middle of a field. I listened as she put the stick shift into park and pulled the key from the ignition.

"You don't have to explain it all, but I want to help," Rachel began, obviously being careful over choosing her words.

I only took a deep breath, sighed and decided to start from the beginning, "I was only five years old when it started. At least, that is as far back as I remember. I had been held back after our kindergarten class was dismissed because the teacher wanted to talk to me and congratulate me on my drawing we had done in class that day. Afterwards, I made my way to the parent pick-up, finding my dad and following him to his car. Once inside, I was excited to tell him about my drawing and show him, but I didn't get the chance."

My voice faltered, feeling the tears start to prick at my eyes, but I held them back against their will. I took another breath, this one shakier than the first, "He told me that I made him late for a football game. A damn football game. He slapped me, telling me to never be late again. He scared me too much to even try and explain, or even show him my drawing. I only clamped my mouth shut as he told me not to tell my mom. So, from that day, I wasn't late again. I would get hit a bunch more time later, but it was as punishment for doing something wrong. I would be spanked, and I only figured that was normal because I had seen a few of my friends get spanked as well. But in first grade, I had accidentally peed my pants while out on the playground. My mom was out of town, so my dad had to bring me a change of clothes. I was cautious while taking them from him, careful not to get hit again. He remained calm, though, when I got home, it was another story. He slapped me again, sending me slamming into the tile floor. I remember holding my cheek, looking up to see this monster above me, and running away to my room. I never told my mom about it, at all. So, the years carried on, numerous beatings ensuing and countless lies told to my mom of my just being extremely clumsy. But in the fifth grade, it was the worst it had ever been. I was swimming outside with my friend in out backyard pool."

I stopped short, trying to catch each breath that were now running ragged through my lungs. I could feel my tears starting to spill, and I hated being this vulnerable, but still I continued.

"My friend went inside to use the bathroom, and I was just aimlessly floating in the pool by the edge when I felt something shove me under the water. I was stupid to try and breath, catching water in my lungs and being unable to breath. I was finally released, bobbing up to the surface to see the familiar monster above me. He looked angry, horrid with rage, and he only screamed at me. What was it over? I hadn't cleaned my room. He tried to drown me because I hadn't cleaned my room. He pushed me under once again and I fought him, reaching the surface numerous times, screaming for him to stop and for someone to help. But no one came. My friend never returned because her mom came to the door to take her home early. My mom was out and we didn't live in a packed neighborhood. Not soon enough, he stopped; storming away, back into the house and leaving me to climb out. Once I was out, however, I was left to choke out the water trapped in my lungs. I guess I never fully got it all out because by the next day, I was in the hospital, diagnosed with pneumonia. I nearly died to. My dad told everyone I choked while drinking some soda too fast.

"So, I nearly died because of my own father. After that, nothing ceased or weakened. He was still as abusive as always, and because of him, I developed a fear of water. It was more of a terror actually. About a year and a half ago, the truth all came out. I finally got up enough courage to tell the police after a violent beating my dad had done to me the night before. I went to school with a concussion, unknown at the time, and countless bruises, scratches, and wounds. I had made it to school, but on my way to first period, my head was spinning so much and I was in so much pain, I passed out. Kids apparently freaked, teachers raced to my aid, and an ambulance was called. I woke up in a hospital, my mom on one side of my bed and two officers on the other. It all went on with me confessing, my mom crying, my dad being arrested and things turning into utter chaos. 6 months later, the court hearing ensued, and my father was found guilty. I had countless nightmares before and after that, but thankfully my best friend TJ was there. He held me while I cried, stayed with my every night, wether we were at his house or mine, and made me feel safe."

Rachel finally spoke, "TJ? Isn't she the one in the hospital?"

"Um, no. I am so sorry, but I lied about that, because I needed him if I woke up from a nightmare. After the court case, a few months later, I stopped having the nightmares. But almost a week ago, they started again. I don't know why, but they did. And I didn't want to clean the pool because of my fear of water."

When I finished, I looked over to her, seeing she was looking back with glassy eyes and wet cheeks. She didn't speak, just grabbed me and squashed me in a hug.

It scared me really, because I wasn't used to others hugging me out of affection, Sure, TJ and I hug a lot, but not out of sympathy.

"Can we," I coughed, waiting for her to let go, and she did, "Can we, um, not tell anyone else, please? I have never really told anyone else..."

She was nodding rapidly, shaking her head at the same time, "Yes, no, of course. It is your story to keep and tell. But thank you for sharing with me."

I didn't respond, just gave her a small smile and a shrug of my shoulders.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here," she said, "I hope you know that."

I nodded, looking down at my hands, "Thanks."

"Anytime," she said gently, "You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"Thank you, really," I smiled, and it was genuine. I looked up at her, with her makeup running down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"You know, um, I was wondering," I started, but quickly abandoned the idea, "Nevermind."

"What?" she asked.

"Just something, but I don't want it to sound mean," I said, glancing down.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked again.

"I was just wondering, if maybe," I said, trying not to sound offensive, "I could do your makeup? It's just, I think you wear so much, it keeps from your beauty, if that makes sense."

I looked back up and she was smiling, like full on grin.

"Of course," she nodded, "I've actually been meaning to change my makeup style, but I just haven't had an idea on what to do."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," she said, "If we go back and finish the chores, I'll let you come with me and we can go to the store. You can pick out the makeup you need and you can do whatever you want."

"Aw, you don't have to," I said, but she cut me off.

"Really sweetie, I would love it if you did," she said.

"Yay," I couldn't help but grin as well, "I actually want to do makeup and hair when I grow up."

"Well, with the way you do your own, I would be honored for you to do mine," she said.

"Thanks, I think," I giggled slightly.

"No problem hun," she said, "Now, do you want to head back?"

I took a deep breathe and nodded.

She only turned, the smile never leaving her face, and started the car.

**Cody**

I looked at my chore list.

Clean gutters.

Water plants and pick weeds.

_Disgusting_, I thought.

"I'll go grab the ladder," Mark said, heading off to who knows where before I could even protest.

_Now way in hell am I cleaning some nasty gutters._

He made it back with a ladder in hand and was leaning it up against the side of the house.

"Ready?" Mark asked, turning toward me.

"No," I said, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"You have to do your chore Cody," he said, sticking his hand on his hip.

"I'm not going to clean some nasty gutters," I said, shaking my head.

"It's either you do this now, or you do it later and also get to add another chore to your list," he said, surprisingly patient.

"Well, I am not going to do it, so," I said, keeping my ground.

"Then you'll clean the gutters, water plants, and rake every leaf on the front and back yards," he said, his facial expression firm and his tone annoyed.

"And if I still don't?" I said, knowing it would test his patience.

"You can work a double shift at the restaurant tomorrow on top of that," he replied.

I stood there, pondering this for a minute. _Might as well get this over with._ I trudged over, Mark handing me a bucket and pair of gloves. I made my way up the ladder as Mark held it below.

I looked into the gutter and saw leaves, dirt and mold mixed together in one long pile of muck. I crinkled my nose in disgust as I slipped my gloved hand into it, picking it up and slinging it into the bucket, which I had hung of the ladder. I went on to do this, until I had to go down and move the ladder, as I could no longer reach.

After about an hour, I was nearly done when I heard a car door slam. I was in the front so I looked over to see Rachel and Jordan getting out of the car, walking up to Mark. Jordan kept her distance as Rachel exchanged a few words with Mark.

I tried to catch Jordan's eyes but she only avoided mine. I sighed, finishing up with the gutters. Once I was finished, Mark called me down, and I took the bucket with me.

At the bottom, I noticed Rachel's makeup was smeared in the corners of her eyes as if she had cried and wiped away at them.

"Do you mind if you trade off your last two chores with Jordan?" Rachel asked.

I just nodded, saying, "Okay."

"Thank you," she replied, giving Mark a quick peck on the cheek and leading Jordan around the house.

I noticed, before she was gone, that Jordan had looked as if she were crying as well.

_Why would she be crying?_


	12. Anchovies & Liver?

**Jordan**

It's been two days since I told Rachel everything. I don't know how I did, but I... did. All my walls came down in that one moment. No one knows, not even Mark. TJ knows I told her. Believe me, he had a few choice words to say.

_~ "So, I told Rachel yesterday," I said, barely a whisper as I spoke to him on the phone, standing in the front yard. _

_"Told her what?" he asked as I played with the thread of the whole in my pants. _

_"I _told _her," I said, carrying out the 'o'._

_Silence._

_"TJ?" I called into the phone, worried. _

_"You didn't," was all he said._

_"I did," I sighed._

_"You barely even know her!"_

_"I know, but, its a long story and I'll explain when I get back," I said, then quickly added, "And she knows your a guy now, not my dying friend."_

_"Well, how are you still talking to me?"_

_"She understands why I need to talk to you, so she is letting me still," I explained. feeling like I probably shouldn't have told him._

_"Back to the first thing," he said, "Why did you tell her?"_

_"I had to clean the pool! What else was I supposed to do?" I finally let it out, frustrated._

_"You could have just said you were afraid of water! You didn't have to tell her your life story!" he yelled back, and I had had it._

_"You know what? I know you love me and all, and are trying to look out for me, but it's my story to tell. I am so unbelievably thankful that you have been here for me all this time, but I don't care if you are disappointed in me for telling something that is my story to tell. So, you can suck it because I was expecting you to be there for me and say good job, you're progressing but instead you yell at me. Goodbye TJ."_

_I pressed end and quickly whipped around, only to run into the chest of someone. I literally jumped, as I thought I was alone out here. I looked up to see Cody, but before he could say anything, I ran through the house, slamming my phone on the kitchen counter and raced up to my room. ~_

I still haven't talked to TJ, and I don't think I will for a few days. Then yesterday, Cody sat by me at dinner. I was sure he was going to ask about my phone call but he remained silent, not even glancing at me. I hope he didn't hear enough of the conversation to put a few pieces together.

So, this morning, it was back to work at the pizza shop. Sadly, it's me, Cody, and Rachel.

How awkward will this be?

**Cody**

Ever since yesterday, I have been feeling so jealous and angry at Jordan, but I have no idea why. She shouldn't mean much to me, especially after four days of knowing each other. Still, ever since that phone call where I heard her yelling at some guy on the phone, I couldn't help but feel a twist in the pit of my stomach.

_~ "I had to clean the pool! What else was I supposed to do?" I heard her voice yell from the back of the house._

_Curious, I crept to the front, making sure she couldn't see me. She was standing out front, one arm crossed across her chest and the other holding a phone away from her ear. I could only see the back of her, and from her body language, she looked furious. _

_"You know what? I know you love me and all, and are trying to look out for me, but it's my story to tell. I am so unbelievably thankful that you have been here for me all this time, but I don't care if you are disappointed in me for telling something that is my story to tell. So, you can suck it because I was expecting you to be there for me and say good job, you're progressing but instead you yell at me. Goodbye TJ."_

_Does she have a boyfriend? By now, I was a few yards behind her, and she was pressing 'end call'. She turned around, and I could see how angry she really was. She hadn't noticed me, but once she had, it was by bumping into my chest. I didn't know she could jump and spazz like that. She looked up at me; surprise evident, but also regret/_

_Why regret?_

_I watched as she stalked back into the house, and I heard the door close, which I expected to slam. At least she can control her frustration. ~_

That girl has me curious and wondering. I will admit she is beautiful, and she definitely is different than other girls I know, but I am still unsure if I like her or not.

Maybe if I get her to open up...

No, that won't happen. I know girls like those. It's all secrets and lies.

But yet, I want to know everything about her. I want to know the truth behind the lies and the cause behind the secrets.

As I was getting dressed and ready for work, I started mindlessly humming, which turned to singing. Soon enough, I was singing parts of different Ed Sheeran songs.

I was sliding on my pants when another chorus popped into my head, but it was no Sheeran song. It was an older song.

_When the visions around bring tears to your eyes, _

_and all that surrounds you are secrets and lies,_

I pulled a long-sleeved shirt over my head while I tried to remember the rest of the words.

_I'll be your strength, Ill give you hope, _

_Keeping your faith when its gone,_

_The one you should call was standing here all along, _

_And i will take you in my arms, _

_And hold you right where you belong, till the da-_

I was interrupted by a slight knock on the door and I turned to see Lane. She gave me a small, sleepy smile, and said breakfast was ready.

She was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a baggy sweatshirt. "Why are you up so early? High school doesn't start till like 8 doesn't it?" I asked.

She shrugged, "7 actually, but I have SAT's." She faked excitement by raising her arms and giving a sarcastic, "Whoo!"

I laughed and said, "Alright, well good luck."

She nodded, "Thanks. Oh, and one more thing."

I gave her a look to continue and she sighed, "What's up with Jordan? I mean, she seems different lately. We were watching Criminal Minds yesterday and she wasn't even paying attention... AND it had _extra _Reed!"

I chuckled, but shrugged, "I don't know. She won't talk to me, but ever since chores with your mom, she's fallen silent. I noticed too and I honestly don't know."

She only sighed, saying, "Alright, later."

"Bye," I smiled, before tying on my shoes and heading downstairs.

Jordan wasn't there, but I sat down at the counter anyways. Rachel stood across from me, typing away on her phone. She greeted me with a hello and a smile, letting me know we were grabbing breakfast on the way to work. I nodded, a question quickly popping into my mind before she returned her attention back to her phone.

"Um, Rachel?" she glanced up, pulling her lip between her teeth.

"Could I use my phone for just a second? I need to tell my friend something and get his opinion," I asked.

"She gave me a skeptic look, "What is it?"

"Girl problems?" I offered, not really knowing if it was or not.

She only nodded, understanding, and stood up, grabbing my phone from her purse.

I thanked her, walking out of the room, knocking into none other Jordan.

"We really need to stop doing this," she groaned, rubbing her head.

I gave her a skeptic look, smelling the stench on her breath. Toothpaste and alcohol?

"Someone got druuunk," I said, trying to hie the smirk pushing its way to the surface.

She only groaned again and I chuckled lightly.

"Well, have fun working today," I said, patting her back before standing up and walking to the hall bathroom.

I closed and locked the door, pulling up my messages and opened a new text.

**Hey man, I need some advice. But you cannot tell Kylie! -Codes**

Within minutes, Kendall replied.

**Promise! Whadya need? -Kenny**

I quickly typed back.

**Girl advice -Codes**

**Ahh, i see. Well, what about it? -Kenny**

**See, there's this girl, and I think I may like her, but I can tell she's hiding something. I don't know if I should try and get her to open up or just let it be. -Codes**

**Try to get her to open up, but don't force her. Just start by telling her things about yourself and giving her a sense of trust. -Kenny**

**Really? -Codes**

**I'm sure, Codes -Kenny**

**Okay, thanks :) -Codes**

**Anytime (: -Kenny**

I let out a deep breath, unlocking the door and heading back to the kitchen. I put my phone back in her purse and sat at the counter again. Jordan was grabbing some Advil and a glass of water, while Rachel was still typing on her phone.

**Jordan**

Oh my god, my head hurts.

That Cody kid was right about the alcohol but I had barely had any. The reason I had such a headache was because I spent the night crying myself to sleep.

Where did I get the alcohol?

That kid really needs to learn to hide his stash better. I found those bottles easily.

"That's a cute outfit," Rachel comments me. I glance down at my red long sleeve polo, which was two sizes too big but super comfy, and my long black leggings. I had my favorite pair of brown lace up boots on and my hair was tied up in one of those french braids to a bun things. I don't even know.

But as I chug down my second glass of my water, Rachel says its time to go and we three all head out to the car. I pull my leggings up a bit as I sit down, Cody next to me, and tuck my knees to my chest once I buckle up.

Rachel turned up the radio and Best Love Song was on, almost over actually. I smiled and started to sing along.

_Homey kiss your girl, Shawty kiss your man,_

_We can see you on the kissing cam, _

_Show me some love, Show me some love,_

_Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you,_

_I'll never put no one above you,_

_And if you feel that way, go 'head and kiss your baby,_

_And now we got the whole stadium in love!_

I wasn't singing loudly, just enough that I could here. I tapped my feet and fingers to the beat. As the song ended, I heard the radio host mention that they had a new hit t play called 'Be The One'.

As soon as it came on, Cody groaned and I looked over at him. He was banging his head on the head rest with his eyes shut and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Is that you Cody?" Rachel asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

Cody made an 'mhm' sound and nodded.

"Why are so mad about it?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He looked at me, and I swear, it looked like something clicked in his head.

"You know how they say I write all my own songs?" he asked.

I nodded and shrugged.

"Well I didn't write that one. In fact, I didn't even like this song," he said, "I only wrote one song on the album."

"They won't let you play your own stuff?"

"Nope, they say they know what my 'audience'," he made finger quotations, "wants to hear."

"Well fight for your music then," I said. Wasn't that obvious?

"It's not that easy," he said, turning away from me and to the window.

"Yes it is," I said, annoyed, "Bands do it a lot. They record their songs and release them over youtube, sometimes under an anonymous name or just put it out there, against their management. It's actually kind of simple. Then take those results of what your fans think and go from there."

He looked back at me, as if he were thinking, but said nothing. We stopped at Mickey D's and got breakfast, then arrived at the pizza shop soon after. I got out of the car, not waiting for him. Once inside, Rachel sent him and I to the front to man the register. Apparently her two grown nephews were working in the kitchen.

I did what I did the last time, grabbing the money drawer from the office and putting it into the register. I counted it to make sure it was the same as it was yesterday and then began wiping down the counters. The shop opened in ten minutes, so I took the time to organize underneath the counters.

As I was separating cups by sizes, Cody plopped down next to me, making me jump once again, and hit my head on the counter.

"Shit," I muttered, placing my hand over the spot it had hit and stood up.

"Sorry!" Cody apologized, rushing to the back and returning with ice wrapped in a small rag. He place it delicately to my head as I hissed at the contact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled, "Much less make you hit your head."

"It's fine, just- OW," I groaned as he moved the pack a bit, handing it to me.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" he used a baby voice and made a pouty face. I laughed and shoved him.

"No your jerk," I giggled.

He placed his hand over his heart, faking pain, "Ouch! You know, words hurt."

I rolled my eyes and lifted the ice pack, "Does it look bad?"

He inspected it, and shook his head, "Just a small bump. It may bruise, but at least it doesn't need stitches."

"Good, I'm terrified of hospitals," I mumbled, reapplying and adjusting the ice pack.

"I know how you feel," he said, "I hit my head on the side of a pool as kid and needed five stitches." He lifted the hair near his ear, showing me a scar.

"Ouch," I grimaced.

"Ya, but that's really the only serious time I've had to go to a hospital," he said, "Other than when my cousin passed away."

I looked up at him, seeing a small amount of sadness wash into his eyes. I only now realized his eyes change color. When he's happy, their a beautiful blue, with the grey in the middle barely showing. When he's sad, like now, the grey in the middle becomes much more prominent.

"How?" I asked. Somehow I knew he wouldn't want sympathy.

"Cancer, Leukemia," he said, the sadness filling his voice as well. But soon the sadness was filled with love. "But, it's alright. He and I were close as kids, and when he passed, I felt as if he was with me still, like my guardian angel."

"I bet he is, and at least he is in a better place as well," I said, letting my free hand rub his arm. "I know how you feel. My aunt on my mom's side passed away from breast cancer 6 months after I was born. But I still feel as if, even though I never really knew her, she will always be with me, watching over me."

I don't know why I told him, but it felt good. He smiled at me, not one of happiness but of understanding.

I stood up, discarding the ice from the rag and tossing it into the dirty bin.

Once we opened, I was busy folding boxes, cleaning tables, and switching off with Cody on manning the register. We barely even spoke except for "Switch" and "You take this, I'll take that", but when business died down a little, it was me with the register and Cody sitting beside me. It was the particularly slow part of the day.

It was a nice silence, not awkward, not weird. We were both just sitting there, absentmindedly playing with random objects and listening to the radio over the loudspeakers.

"If I-", Cody broke it, making me glance at him, "If I were to, you know, release one of my own songs, would you help me?"

"I guess, if want me to," I said, going back to messing with the pen I was holding.

"Well, it was basically your idea," he said, and I could hear him shrug.

"Alright, how bout tonight we take a look at some songs, if you have them, and we'll decide which one?" I offered.

"Sure, thanks," he smiled at me, which I returned.

"Yo-" I was cut off by the sound of obnoxious entering the shop.

"Hey, look! It's hot girl and dousche boy again!" That voice. Ugh, those idiots are back.

I turned to see my assumptions were true, as they had two new sluts with them today.

"How are you sexy? I've missed you," one of them says to me, and I just roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry, the people who give a fuck are on the next block," I remark without much emotion, nodding my head to the side and flipping him the finger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," one of them laughs, holding his hands up in surrender, "We had some good times didn't we?"

"That must have been my twin, she actually likes asshole's like you," I spit back.

"You and your twin are both really mean," one of the sluts spoke up. She was snapping gum and had one of the jerks hands wrapped around her waist.

"I bet if you added all of their IQ's together, it wouldn't even break the average standards," Cody whispered in my ear, making me laugh and not just a little giggle. A burst of laughter.

All of the kids look at me, confusion scribbled all over their faces. That only makes it funnier.

When I finally catch my breath, I turn to see Rachel had come out of the office to see what the whole commotion was about.

"What's going on Jordan?" she asked.

"Please excuse me," I gave the teens at the counter a smirk Rachel couldn't see and strolled over to her. She followed me right into the office, as well as Cody leaned against the doorframe, probably curious as to what was going on.

"What's wrong Jordan?" Rachel asked, given me a look.

"You know how there was that complaint a few days ago that Cody and I were rude to some customers?" I asked and she nodded, "Well, those are them. But they aren't customers really. They just come in here and harass me. Cody too, but mostly me."

"It's true," Cody spoke up.

"Well, you still need to treat them as a customer," Rachel said professionally, but leaned down so she was at my ear, "But if I don't see you talking back, then I can't report anything. Just don't be too bad."

I smiled. Like one of those big smiles when a little kid is told she can go get ice cream.

"Deal," I said, and walked past her, past Cody and back to the counter. I walked in on a lip lock between bimbo and jackass. I cleared my throat, seeing as there were a few people behind them now.

**Cody**

Watching Jordan tell of those lowlife jerks and whores was hilarious. But, I remained calm and still so I wouldn't punch them out.

But after Rachel and her talked, we both walked back only to come upon two of them making out. Jordan cleared her throat and I watched as she took their orders.

"What can I get you to eat?" she asked.

"You would good," one of them snickered, "And to go please."

"Sorry, we're all out of that," she smiled sweetly at them, "How about pizza?"

The guy finally gave up his antics and ordered a meat lovers pizza for the group, but Jordan didn't put it in as Meat Lovers. She clicked the little notes tab for the order and I watched as she typed in, "Chop up some anchovies and liver and add them to the sauce; onions under the cheese *Special Request*"

I had to keep a straight face as the guy paid and they went over, sitting in the group booth, just in the sightline from the counter.

_Liver and anchovies. Ugh, those things are disgusting. This is going to be hilarious._

I took over another register as Jordan and I took other people's orders who were in line, and the entire time I was thinking.

I cannot wait to see there faces when they get their pizza...

**Okay, so... Hey Lovelies! I know I haven't been on in a while and haven't updated in months, but I realized a few days ago that I have been updating my story on quotev but not on here! So, I had a lot of chapters to catch you guys up with. Hope you enjoy? Also, I haven't spoken to anyone on here in forever! Message me, tweet me ( sydneycrush), instagram me ( sydneycrush) or review on here! I want to talk to you guys again! Love you all bunches and billions!**

**:)**


End file.
